New Beginnings
by sarajo18
Summary: Kurt moves to Dalton after being bullied reconnecting with a much loved family member. Joining The Warblers he meets Sebastian and Blaine One will be a friend and one will become a lover. Hope you enjoy and please review.xx
1. Chapter 1

"Well, well, look who finally left that barbaric public school for a school more fitting to his families social status. Welcome to Dalton, Pippin."

Kurt was proud of the way his parents had decided to bring him up. It was a little known fact that his mother was born into what is known as 'old money' and had been raised to behave so. His mother's side of the family had not liked her decision to marry beneath her, even though Burt was wealthy in his own right -having taken over the running of his family's two garages and expanding from there- he was not good enough for her in their eyes. Kurt's grandfather had disowned her as soon as the inked dried on the marriage certificate and forbade Kurt's grandmother and his uncle from having any contact with the newlyweds. Things changed a couple of years later when Kurt's grandfather became terminally ill and requested to see his daughter. Apologies were made, tears were shed and Kurt's parents stood their ground about wanting to live a simpler life.

Kurt turned slowly to face the person behind him, "I only left because I had to and Dalton is the closest school with a zero tolerance bullying policy. So don't think because you attend here that it influenced mine or my dad's decision to send me here. And you know for a fact that our families social status means nothing to my dad or me, Merry."

A slow smile spread across the other boys face, "You know Pippin I missed your sassy tone and, for your information, Grandma would never let you stay in that school once she found out what was going on and you know it. It was lucky she believed that Uncle Burt didn't know the full extent of what was happening to you and that he had come to her for help as soon as he found out, because if you had been seriously hurt, I'd hate to think what that crazy woman would do. You and I are her only grandchildren, and since my dad and your mom died in that crash she clings to us. It drove her crazy, you living in your little house, going to your public schools, bargain hunting for your clothes, working in your Dads garage, she never understood Aunt Elizabeth's decision to bring you up this way when she didn't have to, but she respected it. And after your Mom passed she respected her wishes still. So don't act like a brat now and take what your family can do for you now."

Kurt looked at his cousin slightly annoyed. "I know what the family name can do, Merry. I know dad went to Grandma because this pompous private school would only take me because of my family connections. I know how to behave in these social circles just as well as you do, and I know what's expected of me."

Tears start to full from Kurt's eyes as his cousin pulls him into a hug. "Don't cry Pippin, I get it, you've had a tough time of it lately with the bullying and Uncle Burt getting remarried. But look at the bright side, we get to see each other every day now, not just on the holidays. And this is really a good school, a little stuffy, but good. And I know at least ten gay guys who'll be all over you given a chance, two of them will be in The Warblers with us."

Kurt smiled as he pulled back from his cousin. "You know I haven't decided if I'm going to try out for the Warblers yet. It just feels like I'm being disloyal to The New Directions and once the all these gay guys know I'm just a mechanics son they won't want to know, trust me."

"Just a mechanics son, you are way more than that, once they know we're cousins-"

Kurt holds up his hand stopping the boy from going on.

"Merry, I was hoping we could keep that to ourselves for a bit, I'd like any new friends I make to like me for me and not who my family are. I know how that sounds, okay, but you know how it works. Don't pretend you don't. We are heirs to a massive fortune and a multi-billion dollar company and for me, a chain of auto shops spread across Ohio. And as naïve as you think I am this is why my mom wanted me raised the way I was. She wanted me to know what it felt like to earn a dollar and to have true friends, not just someone hoping to get a leg up. My friends at McKinley don't know anything except for my Dad owning a couple of shops. My Dad had no clue who my Mom's family were when they first got together and I want the same thing for myself too. So please for now can we keep it to ourselves, Hunter?" Kurt looked pleadingly at his cousin.

"God damn, stop with the look already." Hunter sighed, "Okay, fine have it your way, Pippin. You're lucky I'm your new room-mate then. It explains how we're friends. Let's get you up to the dorm so you can unpack." Hunter said as he grabbed Kurt's suitcase and walked off towards the stairs. "Oh, and Pippin?"

Kurt follows behind his cousin. "Yeah?"

"You will be joining The Warblers, as the Captain I will not take no for an answer. And just so you know, that's me using my family connection to get my way."

Kurt slapped his cousin on the back. "Seeing as you're pulling rank on me, I guess I'll do for you and you never know with me in The Warblers you may have a chance of beating The New Directions."

* * *

Kurt and Hunter had spent a couple of hours rearranging their dorm room and catching up. Kurt told Hunter about Finn and Carol.

"So let me get this right, your new Step-Mom and Step-Brother don't know about you being a Clarington?"

"Clarington-Hummel, you idiot and that's right. Dad and I discussed it and seeing as Finn can't keep a secret to save his life, we decided that it would be best not to tell him or Carol as it mainly only affects me and it wouldn't be fair to ask Carol to keep a secret from her own son."

"Yeah but isn't Uncle Burt lying to his wife. Isn't that a big 'no-no' when it comes to marriage?"

"Well Dad sees it as the Clarington stuff being mainly all about me and not him, so it's up to me who I trust with it and after we talked we decided it was best left unspoken. As far as Finn and Carol are concerned, I'm got into Dalton because of the bullying, not because of a family legacy.'"

"Ok that makes sense. So tell about The New Directions-" Hunter was interrupted by a banging on the door.

Kurt looks to Hunter with a panicked expression. ''Who is that?''

"Clam down Pippin, you're safe here. No one can get past the main gate, remember? Without being checkout and cleared to come in that is. It's probably just Smythe and Anderson; my second in command of The Warblers." He said.

"Merry, you can't have two second's. And you do know you left military school two years ago to come here, right?"

"Of course I do, but unlike you, I can learn a lot from a different upbringing."

Just as the banging started again, Hunter pulled open the door and into the room fell two boys.

"Why good afternoon, Sebastian, and good afternoon to you as well, Blaine. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company? Did I forget a strategy meeting?"

"No, umm we thought we would come and meet the new arrival, Hunter."

"No, Blaine, you wanted to meet him and made me come with you."

"Well then let me introduce you then. Blaine Anderson this is Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel this is Blaine Anderson."

Blaine reached out his hand and Kurt reciprocated. "Pleasure to meet you, Blaine."

"You were a member of New Directions weren't you?" Blaine questioned.

"Yes I was."

"Oh god so it's true we're to be polluted by the stench of public school and the working classes."

"Excuse me?" Kurt turned he gaze to the other boy standing by Blaine.

"You heard me." The boy stood looking down at Kurt.

"Sebastian don't be so rude. You know nothing about Kurt." Blaine turned back toward Kurt, "Kurt, I'm so sorry for my ill-mannered friend. Please don't take his attitude as the norm for everyone here at Dalton."

"It's fine, Blaine. And don't apologize for him, 'cause if he had any proper breeding, he wouldn't act the way he has. He just proved every stereotype of private educated elitist snobs ever portrayed." As the last sentence left Kurt's mouth he looked at the boy with raised eyebrow.

Hunter broke the deadlock, "Well it was very nice of you to stop by Blaine. Sebastian I'll deal with your disgraceful display of manners later." With that said, the two boys were ushered out of the room.

"Well, that could have gone worse, Pippin."

"Really, Merry? What's his problem anyway? And please tell me that Blaine is one of the gay Warblers you told me about?"

"Well my dear cousin your gaydar is sort of working, Blaine is one of the gays I told you about and-"

"Oh, let me guess," Kurt said cutting him off, "the smirking Meerkat is the other one?"

"Yep. Spot on my dear cousin. As for his problem, I didn't think he was like that to be honest. I know he dated a guy who went to public school. Well truth be told more than one or two."

"So what you're saying is one, he's a bit of a slut and two, it must be more about me?"

"Well yeah on both but the second, I have no idea why. I find you quite nice. You don't look offensive or anything. If I was gay or bi-curious and not related to you I'd think you would be alright looking. I might even consider dating you."

"Lucky me! Yay!" Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"Ok mister snarky. I did actually think you and Sebastian were really well suited."

"Yeah well he must disagree with you on that one. Let's not waste any more time on him. Help me finish unpacking and then you can show me around."

"Okay, and you can tell about you instant attraction to Blaine."

* * *

_Hi, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Let me know what you think. The story is unbeated, so all mistakes are mine. Sorry for any poor spelling or bad grammar._

**_This chapter has now been revised by my new beta. Thank you so much to CraziBitchForever xx _**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks everyone, I'm so pleased you liked the first chapter._

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"What the hell was that all about back in Hunter's room? And don't tell me it was about the guy transferring in from a public school, because that's bullshit." Blaine said as slammed the door to his and Sebastian's dorm room.

"I didn't like the look of him okay." Sebastian laid down on his bed covering his face with his arm trying to avoid looking at Blaine.

''Oh, really? _You_ didn't like the look of him?" Blaine shook his head, "Because, I was there as well and you must have looked at someone completely different to me then. Because I saw a well-dressed, well-mannered, -well, well-mannered till you went all 'holier than thou' on him- extremely hot guy who I thought we could try to be friends with till you opened that mouth of yours and put your foot in it."

Sebastian let out a sigh and sat up to look at his friend, "Oh that's why you're pissed at me? You wanted in his pants. Well let me let you in on a secret Anderson, I don't have to be his friend for you to get laid if that's what you're getting your panties in a bunch over. And anyway, it looks as if you may be too late for that, 'cause by this time tomorrow he'll be drooling over Clarington just like you did when you started here, remember?"

"I do not want in his very tight pants thank you very much. And I did not drool over Hunter, for you information. I may have been slightly enamoured with him for a bit, but that soon passed."

"Yeah it passed alright; after you serenaded him in the courtyard and found out what everyone already knew that he wasn't gay. I have the video on my laptop if you want to see, maybe we should show it to Hunter's new friend and save him from making the same mistake."

Sebastian started to laugh at the look of horror on Blaine's face, "That is so not funny Sebastian and you promised you'd wipe that video."

"Come on Blaine did you really think I'd wipe it?"

"Yes, seeing as you're meant to be my friend. And don't think I haven't noticed how you've tried to change the subject."

"Come on Blaine, we don't have to like everybody. You don't just walk in here from a public school on a whim and if you can afford to go here, why the hell are in public school in the first place?" Sebastian looked to his friend for an answer.

"Well, _maybe_ if you hadn't insulted him before actually giving him a chance to speak, you may have found an answer, you dumbass. Obviously there is money from somewhere, as he's here and Hunter seems just fine with him, or he wouldn't have agreed to share a room with him. Maybe his parents had a working class background and wanted Kurt to know that background as well. Or they could have hit it big on the lottery. You're so suspicious of people not everyone has skeletons. And even if he does I'm sure there's a good reason, but he sure as hell won't be trusting us with any of them after your warm and friendly welcome."

"Why don't you admit it, Blaine? You want to know his story and you're pissed at me for ruining it for you. Look, if you want to know I'll hack in to the school's computer and see what his deal is if you want?" Sebastian didn't wait for an answer as he walked over to his desk and opened up his laptop and started typing.

"Sebastian, stop!'' Blaine said as he walked towards Sebastian trying to reach over him to grab the laptop. "You can't just break in to the school's computer, you'll get caught and expelled and then what would you do?"

"I don't plan on get caught Blaine. That nerdy guy two rooms up showed me what to do and how to cover my tracks."

"What? The one whose dad owns the big computer company?"

"Yeah why you know him?" Sebastian asked. Blaine started to blush, "Oh my god, you dated him, didn't you? Don't tell me, he was the guy you were sneaking off to see when you kept telling me you had to study at the library in town wasn't he?" Sebastian started laughing as Blaine grew redder.

"See this is why I don't tell you stuff, you'll laugh at me." Blaine said grabbed the computer and started to walk away, "He's really sweet and we had fun together and you're lucky I did date him. With what I could tell you about the school's system that he didn't." Blaine puts the computer into his bedside cabinet and locks the door.

"Will I now? So tell me, oh wise one, what do you know that I don't?"

"When you stop with the smart-ass attitude then, I might tell you. Until then, I'd recommend that you don't hack the system because James isn't your biggest fan and may have mislead you with the information he gave you. That's all I'm saying for now." With that said, Blaine walked out the room, slamming the door behind him.

Sebastian rubbed his head as he watches his friend leave, and calls after Blaine, "Hey! Who the fuck is James?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Kurt stared at the school in wonder as Hunter gave him the tour. The place was beautiful and screamed refinement. He could feel the shift in people's mannerisms as they walk pass other pupils; they were nothing like the pupils at McKinley. As they walked, Hunter received polite smiles and nods, Kurt got curious looks as well as smiles and nods, there were no sneers or looks of disgust, no shoves, no derogatory comments and there was not one slushie in sight. Kurt felt the difference between the two places.

"Hey, Pippin, you okay there? You seem lost in thought, anything I can help you with?" Hunter had a look of concern written over his face.

As good as Kurt hid what he felt from people, Hunter could always tell when something was wrong with his cousin. They had always been close as kids and always keep in touch when they were apart, so Hunter had always been Kurt's 'go-to' person when something was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong as such, Merry, I was just wondering how different I would be if my parents had gone with the same route for my education as you."

"You'd probably, most likely be one of those stone-hearted bitches you see at those débutante balls, the ones who look down their noses at the wait staff and treat people like dirt. You would only date guys on the same run of the social ladder as you and never ever feel real love. You'd get sexually pleasured by screwing around with the gardener or stable boy because your oh-so-important politician husband is too busy fucking his secretary or assistant and couldn't satisfy you anyway. You'd end up with a couple of really bratty kids that not even you could like, let alone love."

Hunter goes to carry on describing Kurt's alternate life if he had taken a different path, "Okay! You can stop now, I get the picture. Just answer this for me, Merry, why aren't you how you described me? You've lived this way all your life and as far as I can tell, you seem okay. Or is there a different side to you that I'll start to see now we're at school together?"

Hunter started to laugh as he walked ahead a few steps in front of Kurt and turned to face him, ''For one, I have you to keep me grounded and to tell me when I am an ass and two, if you tell Grandma I told you this I will deny it, Grandma may not have like the way your parents chose but a few mouth's ago just after you had gone back home after the Christmas holiday, she took us on. She all but admitted she understood why Aunt Elizabeth had stood her ground on the subject and what a wonderful young man you were turning into for it. Number three is easy, I spent a couple of years in military school which is way different to here."

"So it's not just another school where you put on an ugly uniform and play my daddy's got more money and power than yours." Kurt gave his best innocent look to his cousin as Hunter stared at him with a shocked expression.

"You know what, Pippin? I'm not going to bite. I know full well you know there is a big difference between my two schools and you're just trying to annoy me now, so I'm going to leave you to walk around the gardens while I go to my French study group because, unlike you, I need the help for my test on Monday. I'll meet you back in our room in a couple of hours so we can go for dinner." Hunter turned and start to walk in the opposite direction as Kurt laughed to himself and headed toward the rose gardens they had passed earlier.

* * *

_Once again thank you all for such a positive response to this story. I hope you all continue to enjoy _

_Coming soon Kurt bumps into Blaine and Hunter lets rip at Sebastian._

**_Big thanks again to my beta CraziBitchForever xxx_**


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt wandered around the rose gardens taking in the beautiful scent and remembering the roses his Mom used to have around the house when he was younger. She had loved the flowers and he remembered fondly how she would tell Kurt that being given one simple but perfect rose was better than huge garish bouquet and cultivating a perfect rose took time, dedication and a lot of love. Of course like anything in life you can buy them mass-produced but if you took a real close look those where never perfect. Then he remembered that when his Mom had passed that the roses disappeared from the house, but on a his first visit to his Mom's grave he knew where the roses had gone .A few years later he found out that his Dad had grown the roses for his Mom and everything she had told him about love and dedication made sense to him.

Kurt was pulled from his memories when someone cleared their throat behind him, ''Are you okay?''

Kurt turned to look at the person behind him, ''Oh you scared me...hmmm yes, yes I'm fine, sorry I was just lost in thought for a minute.''

''Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I'll just go sorry.''

''No, no you're fine , stay. Your names Blaine right?'' Kurt smiled easing the nervous look on Blaine's face.

''Yes that's right, we met when me and my idiot of a room-mate stopped by Hunter's room earlier. Oh I apologize yours and Hunter's room I should have said.''

''I remember, your friend didn't seem to like me very much.''

''Yeah sorry about that. Sebastian can be a pain at times but he's never normally like that I'm not sure what got into him. To be honest I don't think he does either.''

''Obviously he not a fan of the public school system. And Blaine you should never apologize for someone else's bad behaviour. As my Dad says people are accountable for their own actions and are very rarely sorry even if someone has to apologize on their behalf.'' Kurt smiled and patted Blaine on the shoulder motioning him toward a garden bench near by.

Blaine just followed Kurt and took a seat next to him, ''Your Dad makes a lot of sense, but Sebastian really isn't as stuck up as he appears once you get to know him.''

''Well that will have to remain to be seen, so let's leave that topic for now I'd like to get to know you, if that's okay?''

''Yeah sure what would you like to know?'' Blaine turned to look at Kurt and smile.

''Well I know your names Blaine Anderson and you're one of the lead vocalists for The Warblers. You like coffee and enjoy a manicure. Now let me see,'' Kurt held his index finger over his lip feigning deep thought, ''You like Katie Perry and Pink, but you love bad eighties pop too. You like the dapper look when it comes to your personal style and you are a well-mannered gentleman that could charm any guy or girl you wanted. Am I close?''

''Wow you could tell all that by just looking at me? You must be physic.'' Blaine just stared at Kurt with his mouth slightly open.

Kurt started laughing, ''No Blaine I'm not physic. As a member of New Directions we keep tabs on our rivals and when we heard that The Warblers would be going up against us this year either at sectionals or at regionals if we didn't draw you for sectionals, we checked you out. I'm surprised your group hasn't done the same thing.''

''We would, but we tend to wait till we know who we're going up against and plan from there. And anyway we won't need to run the checks now if you join The Warblers you can tell us what we need to know now that you're my new best friend.'' Blaine batted his eyelashes at Kurt.

Kurt had to admit to himself that Blaine looked adorable, '' And there's the charm I mentioned.''

''But did it work?''

''You'll find out when and if I join The Warblers. Anyway let me finish telling how I knew all that stuff about you.''

''Sure go ahead.''

''The coffee, you must have spilt some this morning because I can smell it,'' Blaine lifted his sweater to show a small stain on his shirt, ''The dapper style, just look in the mirror, your hair being gelled hiding unruly curls and the bow tie dead give away. I'll also add that you must read Vogue because your bang on trend for this seasons. Your nails are buffed beautifully and well-trimmed. As for your musical taste, when New Direction found some Warbler videos on You-tube you sang Katie Perry and Pink and you looked like you loved singing those songs more than you did any of the others and the cheesy 80's stuff well who doesn't like it.''

''That's so cool, You have to teach how to do that. How did you learn to do that?''

Kurt's face turns slightly serious, ''When you're like me and go to public school you have to learn really fast how to read people so you can then try to predict if they'll just call you names that day or are you going to get slushied or worse.''

''What do you mean like you and how much worse could it get?'' Blaine had a look of concern on his face.

''The short version, It's not okay to be gay in small-minded Lima and that leads to being bullied verbally and physically, then one day it gets to the point when you fear for life and your step-brother tells your Dad what's been going on, which leads you to being sent here. If you want details my dapper friend you'll have to buy me a coffee and Biscotti for me to spill my guts.'' Kurt gave Blaine a nervy smile.

Blaine tried to break the tension, ''Well then my friend follow me and a coffee and Biscotti will be all yours, but just to let you know I would have shelled out for coffee,a sandwich, a Biscotti and a slice of cheesecake for the info.''

As Kurt went to follow Blaine he gasped, ''Oh my gosh, how did you know about my love for cheesecake Mister Anderson?''

''Well duh, it's cheesecake.'' Both boys continued walking laughing and joking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Hunter didn't have a study group to go, but Kurt still being new to the school and not used to their schedules yet allowed for his little white lie, if it had been a few days later he'd have been busted. Kurt could always tell when Hunter was lying and worse still Kurt hated when someone tried to lie or defend him.

Hunter knew if Kurt found out about the conversation he was about to have he would be on the wrong end of his cousins anger. Hunter laughed to himself as he walked through the hall and up the stairs to the dorm rooms. Kurt may look delicate and he may sound genteel, but when he got angry he was a grade A bitch who could cut you with words just as quick as if he used a knife.

Hunter knew Kurt didn't need protecting from Sebastian. He knew full well that Kurt was more than a match for Sebastian's kind of bitching, but Kurt had only been at the school a couple of hours and Hunter wanted to make sure his cousin had a smooth transition into his new life.

Kurt's step-brother might not be the brightest bulb in the pack but he did the right thing going to Hunter's Uncle and then his Uncle had swallowed a shit load of pride asking his and Kurt's Grandmother for her help getting Kurt into to Dalton. Yes Uncle Burt was wealthy in his own right and if Kurt's name was down for entry to Dalton from birth he might have got in, but he wasn't and transferring in a couple of mouths into your junior year was unheard of. Their Grandmother pulled some serious strings to get Kurt in and he didn't want a tool like Sebastian to spoil it. Hunter wanted his cousin happy and safe and Sebastian wasn't going to put Kurt on edge.

Hunter pushed open the door without even knocking, ''Smythe stop trying to break into to Blaine bedside cabinet and sit your ass down I've got one or two things I need to say to you.''

Sebastian made his way to his desk chair and turned to face Hunter, ''You know a gentleman should knock before entering someone's room.''

''When you start acting like a gentleman then I'll treat you as one till then I'll treat you the same way you treat others, with absolutely no respect what so ever.''

''Wow your pissed, looks like the boy servant that Dalton so graciously installed in your room has gotten under skin. You sure you're not even a little gay because what happens a boarding school stays at boarding school when you go of to collage.'' Sebastian winked at Hunter and smirked.

Hunter felt his blood start to boil. He wanted to punch Sebastian for that comment, not because Sebastian hinted to him being gay but for making it sound like Kurt is some sort of toy for their over privileged ass's to use and abuse.

Hunter stalked towards Sebastian, ''Let me make some-things clear to you Sebastian. If you ever infer something like that about Kurt again to me or anyone else for that matter, I will end you. As much as you may think your better than most around here you're not, your no better than a common whore with the way you go through guys. It's pretty sad that you can now only go get laid at some dive bar that is full of ex or public school boys as none of the guys here would touch your disease ridden dick.'' Hunter was now right in Sebastian's face, ''Another thing you know nothing about why Kurt is here or his background and have no right to pass any sort of judgement on him based on the little you do know.''

Sebastian rose from his seat and his and Hunter's were only a couple of inches apart,''Your gay-faced room-mate's sudden appearance at Dalton is suspicious in its self and the air of mystery surrounding him is cause for concern. How the hell are we suppose to trust someone when we know nothing about them? He went to public school that's no secret, but if he could afford to come here why didn't come in his freshman year?''

''That is none of our business, do we question you about your families money or why your parents chose to send you here or why your went to middle school in France instead of the perfect good ones here?''

''You don't have to, everyone knows what my Dad does, they also know my Mom's French which explains why I went to school there.''

''That maybe so, but you never gave Kurt a chance to tell you anything before you cast judgement. I would get it if you had spoken to him for maybe more than say ten seconds and decided that you didn't like him but you didn't. Dalton does not have to give us background checks on any new students and why is this one so important that he received such a harsh reception from you? Or is it he reminds you of someone you'd rather forget? Now I think of it he looks somewhat familiar, I can see the likeness.''

Sebastian grabbed Hunter by the front of his jacket, ''Don't you dare mention him.'' Sebastian snarled into Hunter's face.

Hunter stayed clam, he knew he had touched a nerve with Sebastian mentioning his past, ''Now Sebastian I don't want this to come to blows and end with one of us or even both being expelled. You've met my Grandmother and I'd rather not be in her bad books and I'm sure you don't want to piss off your father, so lets clam down for a minute and then I'll help clarify things for you. But let me assure you Kurt is nothing like Luke.''

Hunter took a couple of steps back and sat on the end of Blaine's bed. Sebastian sat opposite on his own bed. They both just stared at each other.

''Okay Hunter I'm clam enlighten me,'' Sebastian couldn't help the sarcastic tone to his voice.

''I'll tell you what I know. Kurt's father owns Hummel's Auto, he's a self-made millionaire. Mr Hummel never went to college after he graduated, instead he worked with his father in one of the two shops they owned. After he learned the business Mr Hummel's father let him take over, which lead to expanding the shops all across Ohio. He made a few very good investments that paid of handsomely. Which is why Kurt attended public school, Mr Hummel wanted his son to know his roots and he felt public school was the way of doing that. Apparently Kurt's parents didn't won't their son to be some pompous private school kid who thought he was better than the people around them. How they got that impression of private school I don't know.'' Hunter smiled at his friend to let him know he was joking.

''Okay I'll give you that, but it doesn't explain the transfer, in fact it makes that part more confusing if anything.''

''I can see that. I can't give you all the details of what happened , there not mine to tell you but if you ever by some small miracle become friends or even passing acquaintances he may tell you himself.''

''See this is what I mean all the mystery makes me suspicious.''

''That's because your Dads a politician and everyone knows if there is something hidden or untold it normally leads to the end of their or their rivals career. So any mystery becomes useful information to have.''

''Good point, carry on.''

Hunter could feel things start to relax between them as he continued, '' Kurt was being bullied for being gay. I'm not talking a few names or gay jokes, I'm talking full on verbal abuse and physical attacks.''

Sebastian's head dropped at Hunter's words, ''Shit, how bad Hunter? You don't have to give details just... was it a punch or two, being tripped?''

''Worse, It seem the main culprits were the sports teams and it was more than a couple of punches and being tripped over. Try being thrown in the dumpsters everyday, iced drinks thrown in your face two or three times a day, pushed or thrown into metal lockers at every given chance and to cap it of having some guy three times your size threaten to kill you.''

Sebastian's face looked shocked, he had heard of this sort of stuff happening but he had always believed it to be an over exaggeration, ''If that's the watered down version I'd hate to imagine the detailed version. Why did the school not do anything and why didn't his father step in before it got to bad?''

''Public schools can't be seen to endorse homosexuality, so if the word gay gets mentioned they can't do anything as it's seen as promoting that lifestyle. And before you ask the bigots out number the pupils in need so any vote to change the school's policy gets squashed. As for Mr Hummel he acted as soon as he found out what was going on, that's why Kurt is here. Kurt hid what was going on pretty from his family. His friends in glee club picked up on and his step-brother eventually told Mr Hummel.''

''There's still something you're not telling me, I can tell. I won't push it for now but you're holding something back, You've never come at me like that and I've done some shitty things to people you know. There's something more to Kurt than you're letting on, but I accept that you can't tell me. But mark my words if it turns out you are a bit gay and you haven't given me the details of you tapping your new roomy I'll never forgive you and will not let you marry my sister in the future.''

Hunter lunged at Sebastian pinning him to the bed, ''How many times Sebby. I'm not gay, that's just your wishful thinking and when or if I marry your sister I won't need your permission. But in all seriousness just give Kurt a break and let him settle in. And don't punish him because he reminds you of Luke and this whole conversation never happened.''

Sebastian shoved Hunter of and smiled, ''What you going to give me to keep quite?''

''I won't tell Blaine I caught you breaking in to his locked cupboard.''

''Damn,'' both boys started laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt had a lovely afternoon drinking coffee and talking to Blaine. He told Blaine about the bullying, he left out the details that lead to the death threat only his Dad, Grandma and Hunter knew those.

Blaine had been chatty, telling him all about Dalton and The Warblers. He even told Kurt one or two things he didn't know about Hunter that he would use to his advantage later. Kurt felt that Blaine after Hunter would become one of his closest friends at Dalton.

Blaine was attractive and very flirty, Kurt couldn't deny that but he also couldn't deny that they are to similar in their likes and dislikes for any relationship other than friends . Kurt imagined how they would be like an old married couple within a couple of months of dating and decided he was way too young for all that. Kurt also got the feeling that Blaine had his eye on some guy called James but due to the fact that James didn't like Blaine's friendship with Sebastian and were now stuck in a stalemate situation.

Kurt had listened as Blaine described The Warblers and their camaraderie and how he laughed at Blaine's look of disgust when Kurt likened him to a used car sales rep. As Kurt headed back to meet Hunter he decided he would join The Warblers. He knew his friend Rachel would be pitch a fit at first for his disloyalty to The New Directions as she had convinced herself Kurt 's leaving would only be for a short time as she made McKinley safe for him to return. As much as Kurt loved Rachel he knew it would take more than just her and the few friends he had at his old school to do that.

Kurt opened his door and entered his room calling out to Hunter, ''Hey Lucy I'm home.''

''You know there are more modern shows on TV to watch you know. I blame Grandma for your obsession for anything in black and white.''

''I'll be sure to tell her next time we see her and there not just black and white their classics, you uncultured caveman. How did your studying for that English test go?''

Kurt could always tell when Hunter was lying and suspected that he had lied about the study group earlier and knowing Hunter like he did there was no way he'd be studying on a Saturday for a test on Monday.

''Yeah real good, should nail the test on Monday,'' Hunter tried to avoid looking directly at Kurt. Then in the next second realized he'd been caught, when he remembered what he had told Kurt earlier, '' Shit.''

''Yeah shit, want try going with the truth now or would you like me to take a wild guess at what you were really doing?''

Kurt stood in front of Hunter waiting for a response. When no response came quick enough for Kurt he carried on talking, ''Right, my guess is you went to see that jackass from this morning. Then I'm guess you both shared one or two heated words, then you progressed to tell him why I'm here and how my Dad has money and maybe you told him why my parents sent to public school in the first place. Am I close or did you manage to blurt out everything and should now expect him to be so nice that I get toothache from his sweetness or will he end up trying to get in my pants so his family can claim a matching set of Clarington's to boast about to all their stuck up circle of friends?''

''Okay smart-ass you're right, I did go and see Sebastian and I did give him a little background on you and the situation you were in. But here's a newsflash for you if I hadn't Sebastian would have kept digging. He's the son of a politician and before that he was a high-powered attorney, so Sebastian naturally suspects every one of something. By doing it this way he may back of long enough for people to get to know you and just maybe form some real friendships before the Clarington stuff comes out or are you really that ashamed of me and Grandma that you want to keep denying us? I understand why Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Burt protected from it and you are your own person, influenced by no-one but yourself.'' Hunter lowered his head looking at the pattern on the carpet.

Kurt put a hand either side of Hunter's face and lifted it up to look at him. ''I am not ashamed of you or Grandma, never have never will be you got that?'' Hunter gave a small nod, ''I love you both very much and I'm sorry I made you feel that way. Okay?'' Hunter nodded again, ''And you're right I am my own person now, but I still get scared sometime. If people at McKinley knew I would have been popular for the wrong reasons and I didn't want that so I chose not tell people. I mean when Carol married my Dad Finn had the head cheerleader hitting on him because she wrongly assumed that now my Dad had a real son to leave his business to she would be set for life and that's because they think my Dad owns a few shops. My friend Santana used to run credit checks on anyone she dated because she's was so determined not to be a Lima loser, she even dumped guys or girls that didn't measure up.''

Hunter looked at Kurt and smiled, ''And you say she's a friend?''

''She is now. She fell in love with the sweetest, most beautiful but incredibly stupid girl and realized that she valued that more. You know the cheerleader I mentioned, well as soon as I told everyone I was transferring here,'' Hunter nodded,'' She's been texting me like I'm her bestie and guess what she doesn't want me to visit her because of the long drive but is more than happy to come here to visit, coincidence, I think not.''

''So I get that about your old school what about here though?''

''That ones easy the real friendship thing first, you know as well as I do that a lot of things in this world comes down to who your family are, how rich they are and what could a friendship or relationship do to further some-one up the social ladder or clinch that business deal. If the guys think I'm on the bottom step of that ladder then any friends I make will be real.''

''That's all good Kurt but don't you think that work in reverse as well?''

''What you mean like they could think I want something from them?''

''Yeah, exactly. So I think you should just trust your instincts and judge for yourself who's genuine or not because eventually It will come out you're a Clarington heir, for a start Grandma always comes to the charity concert The Warblers put on and she will not pretend you are not her Grandson. She would send some-one to film your New Direction performances so she got to see them. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't turned up to tuck you in tonight, she did my first night here.'' Hunter started laughing at the shocked look on Kurt's face, ''Face facts this will be the first chance she's had to be the doting Grandmother to you and she will not let this chance pass.''

''I guess that gives you a break then Merry.''

Hunter got up from the bed and made his way towards the bathroom, ''By the way Pippin you've got 30 minutes to make yourself look pretty we've got a dinner date with Sebastian and Blaine.'' Hunter closed the door behind him shutting out Kurt's tirade from the other side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Sebastian are sure this is wise? This morning you couldn't stand the guy and now here we are sitting in a restaurant waiting for him to get here.''

''Look at it this way, I may have taken on-board some of the things you said earlier and decided to give the guy a chance. I thought you'd be pleased seeing as you seem to like him enough to buy him coffee and spend a couple of hours gossiping like a pair of love struck teenage girls drooling over pictures of One Direction.''

''I really wish sometimes I didn't tell so much and we were reading Vogue not drooling over boy-bands. And I'm so not buying you listened to anything I said, so what are you up to Sebastian?'' Blaine knew his friend well.

''Alright, alright but you can't say a word, Hunter would kill me. For some reason that I'm yet to find out he's very fond of the newbie and paid me a little visit while you and elf boy were smelling flowers and discussing your favourite chick flicks and he may told me a bit of Kurt's history.''

''So he told you about Kurt being bullied,'' Sebastian raised an eyebrow at is friend, ''Don't look so surprised. Kurt was very honest about why he had to come here and contrary to what you believe when you make friends with some-one you tend to share stuff like feelings and experiences. Not everyone is as guarded as you. Although I will agree that there is more to him than what's being said but maybe as he grows to trust me he will eventually tell me.''

''Trust you, what about trust us?''

''Sebastian, why would he trust you in the space of this conversation you've referred to him as elf boy,newbie and likened him to a sappy teenage girl and before you say it I know you don't mean the things you say half the time but Kurt doesn't. All he'll see is some-one no different to the bullies that taunted him at his old school. The only difference is you're not doing it because he's gay, you're doing it because you a dick that hasn't got a brain to mouth filter.''

''You may have a point and if you repeat that I'll switch your conditioner for hair removal cream. I'll promise you the same as Hunter I will try.''

''Good boy and shut up because they've just walked in.''

The meal passed pleasantly with all the boys behaving like proper gentleman. Conversation was smooth and flowed. It became obvious that Blaine and Kurt were fast becoming the best of friends.

''Did you two know Kurt's a counter-tenor?''Blaine addressed Sebastian and Hunter.

''Why no I didn't. That's so interesting,'' Hunter looked up from his food and smiled at Kurt.

Kurt returned Hunter's smile knowing the turn the conversation was about to take.

''So not only do you look like a girl sing like one too.'' The three other boys turned to look at Sebastian,two with a look like they were ready to kill and Kurt who just burst out laughing.

Blaine and Hunter looked confused as Sebastian started to speak,''You win Princess. I really thought you'd slip first.''

''I nearly did a couple of times but it just goes to show I'm the better man in this case.''

''I'd dispute the man part but I think Hunter and Blaine would get embarrassed if you whipped it out to prove me wrong.''

''You're most probably right, but I'll give you credit you lasted a lot long than I thought. Truth be told I thought when I ordered my drink you lose it.''

''I had you down as a Shirley Temple type with extra cherries but when you ordered a Fuzzless Navel it was more funny watching Hunter's face than teasing you for being too gay.''

''I know these two have walked on egg shells so we didn't go at each other.''

''Yeah it seems they know us well. Which leads me to another question,'' Sebastian looked at Hunter and Kurt,'' It's more than obvious that you two have met before today and please don't insult me by denying it. You're not even fooling Blaine and that's normally easy as he is mister oblivious to almost anything. He once asked Mrs Hedges if she was putting on weight only to be told she was eight months pregnant.''

''Hey, that's unfair and in my defence I've never met anyone that has been pregnant.''

''Missing my point Blaine. Now Thing One and Thing Two spill.''

''I'll let Kurt explain.'' Hunter knew the decision should be Kurt's to make.

Kurt looked at Hunter. He knew Hunter didn't want to keep this a secret and he was pretty sure he could trust Blaine but Sebastian was the wildcard and his gut was telling him to trust him. Why shouldn't he, Blaine trusted him and Hunter had set this whole thing up so Kurt to could be friends with them so Hunter trusted him.

''If I regret this Hunter I'm telling Grandma it was you who broke that ugly vase she loves when you threw that cushion at me last time I was over. You do know she was going to fire the maid before I talked her out of it.''

''Nooooo way, you're the famous cousin. You're Pippin.'' Shrieked Blaine.

* * *

_Hope your all still enjoying the story, please review xx_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, thanks again for all the reviews. They really spur me on, so keep them coming please. Here's chap 5 hope you enjoy. As always sorry for the mistakes, I'm working with a Beta** **and reposting each chap as I get them, but I didn't want you all waiting to long for the next chap so I'm posting it as is.**

**Saraxx**

"Yeah right, I almost brought that for a second. Ain't no way you're related. This is just your way of getting back at me for what I said this morning. If you're related to Hunter you would never been allowed to go public school. No way Mrs Clarington would have a Grandson in public school."

Blaine looked between Sebastian and the other two trying to decide what to believe. On one hand Sebastian could be right, Hunter was known to pull pranks on people who pissed him off on the other hand Kurt had been so open and honest with him earlier and didn't seem the type to prank because of his history. Blaine looked confused, Sebastian was a lot of things but he was generally good at reading people so maybe he was right.

"Sebastian I don't have energy or the inclination nor the want to feed you false information and why I went to public school is none of your business . I only let you and Blaine know because Hunter for some unknown reason seems to think your trust worthy." Kurt felt himself growing more annoyed and it didn't help that Sebastian kept eyeing him with suspicion written all over his face.

"Prove it then, prove you're related, which I highly doubt because even if you'd been raised by wolves, you'd be way classier if you were a Clarington?'' Sebastian lent on his elbow towards Kurt and raised his eyebrows challenging Kurt.

Kurt slowly stood and pulled out his wallet, he slowly pulled something out of it and handed it to Sebastian then he removed something else and handed that to Sebastian as well, "I doubt you'd understand what real class is, but I understand your ignorance as class is about the way you are and how you conduct yourself and you missed those lessons by the sounds of it."

Blaine lent over and whispered in Hunter's ear, "You do realize their going to end up together once they get pass all of this?"#

Hunter whispered back,"Yeah I know, wanna bet on how long it will take?"

"Well twinkle tush the oh so cute photo of you and Hunter with Hunter's Grandmother don't mean your related, it just means you know each other,your Mom is most properly the cleaner or maid and I can get better fake ID's with any name your heart desires on it. Maybe I could get you one with the right sex on it for you, it says here you're a boy, total mistake." Sebastian handed back the picture and ID.

"What other proof would your cynical brain want? Scratch that, I know how to shut you up once and for all." Kurt pulled his phone out and hit his speed dial and the handed the phone to Sebastian.

Sebastian took the phone looking a the screen and read the name _'Grandma C'_, ''Hello, Mrs Clarington...It's Sebastian, Hunter's friend...That's right Smythe...No,No everything okay...Kurt's fine...I was playing with his phone and I must have push something by mistake, sorry I disturbed you...He's right here...Yes we're just having dinner...Yes he's very nice...Okay, I'm sure to see you soon.'' Sebastian handed Kurt back his phone refusing to look him in the eye.

Kurt took the phone with a smug grin on his face, ''Hello Grandma...The schools great...Yes I'm making friends already...Sebastian offered to buy us all dinner as a welcoming gift to Dalton...Yes he is a sweet boy...No Grandma...I don't have time to date..I've got to go now...Yes I haven't forgotten that Hunter and myself are joining you for lunch tomorrow...Yes, love you too...bye" Kurt looked at Sebastian and waited.

When the silence went on to long Blaine intervened, "Come on Sebastian even you've got to admit there is no way Hunter's Grandmother is in on this too?"

"Fair point. So are we meant to fawn over the princess now?" Sebastian tone dripped with sarcasm.

"I don't know what the fuck I did to you but guess what I don't give a shit. I don't need or want a damn thing from you and seeing as you seem to feel the same way then we have no problem. You stay away from me and I'll stay away from you, then I don't have to deal with you blowing hot and cold."

The four boys carried on with their meal with Kurt and Sebastian only addressing Hunter and Blaine as if neither one of them existed for the other. But that wouldn't last too much longer.

"So I was thinking that it may best if Kurt audition for The Warblers and I step out of the decision process. What do you guys think?" Hunter spoke to Blaine and Sebastian

''Is that because your related?" Blaine replied.

''Wow Blaine your powers of deduction are amazing. What gave it away? Let me guess...''

Blaine lifted his hand hoping to shut Sebastian up, ''Alright you douche. I stated the obvious, no need to bitch about it.''

''Oh Blaine, I hate to defend him but he really can't help it and I'm sure with the help of a good psychiatrist and the right meds he may actually start to act like a decent human being some day.'' Kurt pats Blaine's shoulder while glaring at Sebastian.

''Come on ladies retract the claws now, poor Blaine faints at the sight of blood.'' Hunter had visions of a full-out bitch war breaking out.

''No I will not and you..." Kurt points straight at Sebastian, " answer just one question for me. Why would you try to humiliate and belittle someone who's meant to be a friend, who not only takes the crap that flies out of your oversized mouth but defends you to the point were the guy he really wants to date won't because you have to make your _'oh so funny comments'_ which leads to them falling out? And do you know what's really sad about it is you don't even appreciate or care what your friend does for you. ''

Kurt paused for breath and then realized that Sebastian has nothing to say and was just staring between Kurt,Hunter and Blaine, '' Wow Sebastian Smythe lost for words, let me get my phone I need a picture of this moment.'' Kurt pulls out his phone and snaps a picture, ''This is why my parents sent me to public school, I'm not to polite to excuse your poor behaviour. There's a fine line between banter and bullying. It's banter when it's a two-way street but I have never heard Blaine say one thing to you that could be interpreted as banter and he doesn't deserve to feel stupid because of you or anyone else.'' Kurt gets up and walks out of the restaurant and as he passes some of the wait staff they give him a round of applause.

''Hunter aren't you going to go after him?'' Blaine looks at Hunter with concern.

''No, it's best to let him calm done for a bit. He'll wait by the car for us or jump in a cab.''

As Hunter finished his words his phone signalled he was receiving a text. Hunter pulled out his phone and reads the message, '' See what did I tell you, he's jumped in a cab back to school, see,'' Hunter shows Blaine the text.

''That's good at least he'll be safe,'' Blaine turned to Sebastian, ''Sebastian are you okay? Your very quiet.''

''Yeah I'm fine Blaine don't worry. I guess you both agree I deserved that?'' Both Hunter and Blaine nodded, ''Thought so. Blaine, I'm...''

''It's okay Sebastian, I know you don't mean it and I know your sorry. You may not say it but you show it when you do things like pay for dinner and pick up my dry cleaning tomorrow.'' Blaine smiled at his friend.

''Don't push your luck Anderson, Kitty won't always be around to defend your honour and did the wait staff just give Kitty a standing ovation as he left?''

''You are rather mean to them sometimes. Actually how do you get through a day without being punched in the face?'' Hunter started to laugh at Blaine's sudden confidence in calling out his friend.

''I liked you best when before you met Hunter's cousin and he started to empower you.'' Sebastian started to laugh as well.

''You've got to admit it was kind of hot when he put you in your place.''

''Eewww Blaine that's my cousin your objectifying.'' Hunter had a look of horror on his face.

''Don't worry Hunter, Kurt's too much for Blaine to handle. He'd chew him up and spit him out.'' Sebastian suddenly looked deep in thought.

''Oh no you don't Smthye. Get any idea out of you head about Pippin, you're not going to use him to add another notch on your bed post.''

As Sebastian waved the waitress over Blaine leaned in and whispered in Hunter's ear, "I thought we agreed that they'd end up to together."

''We did but let's not show too much support he's got to prove himself first." Hunter whispered back as Blaine nodded.

The waitress handed Sebastian the check and walked away, ''I'm not going to worry about it too much Sebastian because Pippin won't give you the time of day let alone sleep with you."

''Oh Hunter you misunderstood me, I don't want to sleep with him. I'm going to marry him.'' Sebastian stood and placed a few notes with the check an proceeded to leave the restaurant.

''He didn't just say what I thought he said, did he?'' Hunter looked at Blaine as they started to follow Sebastian out.

''Afraid so.''

''What about what he said after that Luke business?''

''I always said Luke wasn't the one for Sebastian but he never believed me. Funny when you think about it, I guess he does now.''

''So not funny Blaine. How do I explain Sebastian to my Uncle so he doesn't use his shotgun on him?''

''Look on the plus side your Grandmother will love it, she adores Sebastian for some reason.''

''Still not funny Blaine. I will tell Kurt you know.''


	6. Chapter 6

When Kurt got back to his room he was still angry, he couldn't fathom how Sebastian kept getting under his skin the way he did. Normally he'd brush of Sebastian comments in the same way he would Santana's. He understood that some people are just naturally sarcastic or bitchy like Santana and he accepted her for who she was and in some-ways he would be like Blaine and Hunter are with Sebastian. He knew that they accepted Sebastian the same way he did Santana, so why couldn't he let it go when Sebastian said something? It gave Kurt a headache just thinking about it, so in the end he gave up and went to bed.

Kurt was asleep when Hunter returned from the restaurant and with getting ready to leave in the morning to go to their Grandma's they'd hadn't spoken about the events of the previous night. Hunter knew you couldn't force Kurt to talk if he wasn't ready, but he couldn't help but wonder what was going through Kurt's mind.

''So you got back okay then... last night?'' Hunter knew it was a stupid question but he had to bring it up some how.

Kurt rolled his eyes and accepted that he couldn't get out of this conversation unless he pulled the car over and kicked Hunter out on the side of the highway and even he couldn't be that cruel to anyone even _'the smirky ill-mannered Meerkat'_ Sebastian.

"Yeah I got a cab quickly actually and was in bed within an hour thanks for asking." Kurt kept his eyes on the road.

"Blaine worried about you, so maybe you could send him a text when we get to Grandma's so he can stop blaming himself for the amateur dramatics last night." Hunter slowly mouthed a countdown from three.

"_Why in hell would he blame himself, it was the jackass' fault for being such a dick to someone who's meant to one of his best friends?_" Kurt's grip tighten on the steering wheel as he came of the highway and headed towards his Grandma's house.

"Blaine's like that. He doesn't like conflict so that's why he avoids it."

"So what you're saying is that's a good reason for Sebastian to get away with it. I'd thought better of you letting him do that to your friend or don't we stand up to some ass who thinks he's better than everyone because he has money, goes to a private school and daddy's just way to busy to teach him good manners and common decency?" Kurt had added the tone of challenge as well as mild anger as he spoke.

Hunter grew angry with the tone coming of his cousin, " I don't let him get away with anything actually Kurt. I just don't raise the issues in a crowded restaurant and you for someone who doesn't like to be judged you not doing to bad a job of it yourself at the moment."

"Well letting the moment pass so you can talk to him hours later in private doesn't seem to work now does it? I'm all for being a gentleman and not making a scene but I will not let some one embarrass or ridicule my friends or family in public either. Maybe a taste of his own medicine might teach him something. And I gave him no reason to judge me, but he however has supplied plenty and if he can do it so can I." Kurt took a deep breath as he tried to clam down. He didn't want to argue over this.

Hunter let Kurt's words sink in, "Yeah you do have a point and maybe he does need a wake call, he was pretty shocked when the wait staff gave you around of applause when you left and don't think anyone's dismissed him like that either, by the way that's got to be the best diva storm out I've seen." Hunter started to laugh breaking the tension in the car.

Kurt loved how Hunter could go from serious to fun, "You ain't seen nothing till you've been to a New Direction's practice, there are some serious diva attitudes going on there. I'm beginning to think The Warblers might be to boring for me."

"Hey, just because we don't all sing our feelings at each other doesn't make us boring."

"Yeah you guys can't be that boring, you have your own Simon Cowell to tell you what's what."

"I'm beginning to think you can't stop talking about Sebastian. I also think you're fight your attraction to him." Hunter roared with laughter as Kurt fake gagged.

* * *

Sebastian had been unusual quiet on the way back to Dalton and had remained so when he and Blaine got back to their room. Blaine had never known Sebastian like this, normally he would be plotting revenge on anyone that had got the better of him like Kurt had. Blaine didn't know what to say or even how to broach the subject, so he just got ready and climbed into bed.

"Blaine is what Kurt said true?" Sebastian's voice came across the darkness of the room.

Blaine knew Sebastian didn't like having personal conversations so these only happened when something really bothered him. Blaine liked to think the darkness gave Sebastian protection from anyone knowing that he really did have feelings. The last time they had talked in the dark was when Luke had broken Sebastian's heart and after that Luke was never mentioned by Sebastian again.

"What part?"

"Well I already know that I'm sarcastic and have a sharp tongue so that's a given. So I guess it's about the part about why and you nerd-boy aren't dating."

"Not everyone understands you like I do, so they tend to judge on what you say."

"Blaine I love you like a brother stop pussy footing around and answer the question."

"Yes, it's one of the reasons we're not dating. He just doesn't understand you're just trying to look out for me and you don't mean the stuff you say to him."

"So when you know I'm out of line why still defend me?"

"You're my best friend and if James can't understand that than we can't move forward as a couple."

"I don't deserve you." Blaine barely heard the words as Sebastian whispered them.

"Everyone deserves someone, both a best find and someone to love them for who they are. You're no different. You've got the best friends part down, you just need the other."

The room is silent for a couple of minutes, " I think I'd like that. Good night Blaine."

Blaine smiled to himself, "Yeah, you and Kurt will make a great couple once you get your act together cause he's already shown he won't take any of your crap. Goodnight Sebastian, see you in the morning"

Sebastian didn't respond to what Blaine had said.

* * *

Kurt sat at the dinning table not believing what he was hearing. His own Grandmother was sitting there singing the praises of Sebastian Smthye. It was like he had entered the twilight zone.

"So handsome and polite."

"Grandma are you sure you're talking about the same boy here?"

Hunter couldn't hold in the smile bursting across his face," Yes Pippin I do believe she is."

"Don't you start Merry. He's obviously pulled the wool over Grandma's eyes and you're not helping."

"I can assure you Kurtis that even though I may be old, that I'm not stupid. No-one pulls the wool over my eyes and I can assure you that I'm a very good judge of character. Sebastian may be a little brash but his life has been lived in a family that are in the public eye, so his mistrust and his abrasive edge is a form of self protection, very much like your own even if yours is for very different reasons. He reminds me of how your Grandfather used to be as a young man and he came good in the end. You could do a lot worse than Sebastian at least he'd protect you and you'd never be bored."

"That's what I said Grandma. That's why I thought they'd get on. Do you think they'd make a good match?"

Kurt looked at Hunter and mouthed to him '_suck up'._

"Why, yes they would once they learn to trust each other a true power couple and Kurtis your cousin isn't a _'suck up' _as you put it so eloquently," Kurt's mouth dropped open,"When will you boys learn Grandma see's everything."

The lunch continued as the conversations turned to other things and Kurt and Hunter headed back to Dalton so Kurt could rehearse for his audition tomorrow after classes.

* * *

Kurt headed down to music room once he and Hunter returned to Dalton after lunch. As he looked around he was once again reminded of the advantages of going to this school. At McKinley if you wanted to learn how to play an instrument you had to take lesson's outside of school due to the lack of resources and facilities but Dalton had it all, a beautiful room that housed an abundance of instruments and top of the range sound and recording equipment.

Kurt slowly made his way over to the beautiful Steinway in the corner. He ran his fingers over the keys as he sat down on the stool. Kurt understood that The Warblers were an a cappella group and he knew he would nail the audition if he just stood and sang the song with no accompaniment but he wanted to make an impact and maybe send a message to a certain person.

Kurt closed his eyes and started to play the melody and started to sing the words.

"Wow, Hunter is that Kurt practising for tomorrow?" Blaine had now stopped to listen outside the door of the music room.

Hunter smiled at his friend, "Yeah, he's the only guy I know that can sing from low to that high like that. Once we pick up the coffee why don't you come to my room and I'll show the videos Kurt's got of The New Directions, if their teacher actually used all the talent they've got in that group they'd be unstoppable. Come let's go, leave Pippin to practice."

* * *

**Bit of a filler chapter, coming Kurt's first day and Warbler audition. Hope you enjoyed, love or hate please review.**

**All mistakes are my own and once again sorry if it spoils your enjoyment.**

**Saraxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well thank you for all the great reviews. You are all amazing, please keep them coming as they do motivate me.**

**Well here's Kurt's first day. I was going to try and fit in the audition but as you will see this chapter was getting a bit long so I'll post the audition tomorrow so you won't have to wait to long.**

**Saraxx**

* * *

Kurt stood in front of the mirror frowning at the sight of himself in the Dalton uniform. Even though the navy with the red piping blazer suited him and his ass looked amazing the pants he couldn't help feeling like he'd lost some of his individuality.

Hunter sat on his bed looking at his cousin and laughing he knew Kurt was thinking of was of trying to make his uniform different from everyone else without breaking the school rules. He watch amused as Kurt tried adding a brooch and the an ornate tie pin, he listened to him curse when he couldn't make it work and re-read the rules for the tenth time hoping that suddenly that they'd changed.

Kurt settled for the brightest pair of socks he had, a handkerchief to his breast pocket and a decorative tie clip which he could hide under his blazer if he had to.

''Okay you finally ready to go yet? There's nothing more you can do, face it Pippin you'll just have to look like the rest of us for a little bit."

"Now you know Merry I'm never going to look like the rest of you, I'll find a way to make me different from the rest of you clones. At least as soon as class finishes I can get out of this and back into my own clothes."

"Sorry to burst your bubble cuz but you have to stay in uniform for Warbler practice and dinner." Hunter closed his eyes and waited.

"WWHAT, why would we have to do that, why? Who the hell cares if I wear this monstrosity or my own clothes out side of class? You know what I'm beginning to think I should have just two huge bodyguards to protect me at McKinley and have them kick my bullies asses so I wouldn't have to torture myself this way."

Hunter can't help but let out a snort of laughter, " Sshh, stop please...I can't breath."

"Hardy ha, you just carry on, laugh it up. Just because outside your fetish for uniforms you chose to dress like every other preppy, popped collar wearing boy in this school doesn't mean you get to enjoy my pain."

" I'm sorry, really I am but come on don't be so over dramatic. Your life will not end because you're not wearing Marc Versace or Gucci & Gabbana for a few hours."

Kurt's eyes flared, " You did not just mess up those designers names. How can I be related to you?"

"Okay, okay calm down I'm sorry. Can we please go meet Blaine and Sebastian and get some breakfast."

"Fine, but I don't see why we have to meet Sebastian."

Hunter started to head out of the room, "Because you're the better person remember and will not give him the satisfaction of knowing he annoys you."

Kurt started to follow Hunter, "Yeah that's easier said than done, he just gets to me and I don't know why and if you try to tell me once more that I'm attracted to him I'll forget I'm a pacifist and unleash years of pent-up aggression on you. So shut and take me to my coffee."

* * *

" Okay here's the plan we sit down and have breakfast and you my friend need to try being polite or bite your tongue a bit. You can't just suddenly be nice to him, he'll think your up to something."

" Blaine, I am up to something."

"Duh, I know that. I'm trying to help, you've been in Kurt's company twice and you've manage to piss him of twice so maybe you just might want to listen for once or I won't tell you what Hunter told me when I was hanging out with him yesterday evening. If it helps any, Kurt was a cheerleader and a kicker on the football team for a bit once, " Blaine turned to look at the door and saw Hunter and Kurt enter, " and there's video. Ssshhh, they're coming."

"Your getting way to confident with the sass Blaine."

"Well I finally realized that I'm not helping you by not saying anything, so I'm trying a new tactic in my quest to make Sebastian nicer."

"You watch way to much Lord of the Rings, talking about quests and shit."

"Yeah he'll be joining the Dungeons and Dragons club soon. Morning boys."

"If he did want to join it you two wouldn't have a problem with it, would you?" Kurt looked at Hunter and Sebastian as he sat down at the table.

"No of course not." Both boys chorused.

Kurt turned to Blaine, "I'll have to take you to meet Sam and Artie they love all that stuff you could link up on-line with them, only if your interested that is?"

"Yeah that would be great. I could bring James he'd love it. Thanks Kurt." Blaine smiled at Kurt

"So You and James are back together?" Sebastian asked in a quiet voice.

"We're talking at the moment and you never know..." Blaine looked across the dinning room to the guy Kurt assumed was James.

"Well Blaine if that's James," Kurt looked at Blaine who nodded, "I'd say it will happen he hasn't stopped staring at you since he came in."

"Okay Pippin how the hell do you do that? I was here and I didn't notice that."Hunter looked at his cousin.

"Hunter," Hunter turned and looked at Sebastian, "When you've gone through what Kurt did at his old school you learn how to keep yours eyes open without being caught and if I were to hazard a guess he could most likely tell you what they're talking about too."

Kurt sat there with his mouth slightly open just staring at Sebastian, "Don't look so shocked Princess I understand you more than you care to admit."

Kurt rolled his eyes, got up and left, "Sebastian, Why? You could have shown him you're not really such a dick but no you just can't help it can you?"

"Calm down Curly, For one I'm not going to be something I'm not and secondly If I was _'to nice'_ as you put it , he'd never give me a chance. So will you please have some faith in me."

* * *

The first part of Kurt's day went well. He enjoyed his classes, they posed more of a challenge than the classes at McKinley but that was not a problem for Kurt.

Kurt's Mom wasn't stupid, she knew even though she and Burt wanted Kurt to attend public school that the education was not of the same standard as the private schools her parents had put her and her brother in. She had still wanted Kurt to have the best so along with his music and dance classes she also tutored her son outside of school and when she had passed Burt made sure it continue by hiring tutors to continue what Kurt's Mom started.

Kurt smiled at the shock on the English teacher's face when he realized that Kurt was working above the level that he was teaching and would have to look at changing him to a different class. Kurt enjoyed the teacher who had just judged him and was now backtracking.

"Psst...Psst..." Kurt turned to face the boy to his right, who was smiling at him.

Kurt gave the boy a nervous smile, "Yes."

"You put old Jenkins in his place, I've never seen get him so flustered. He hates admitting he was wrong about something."

"Well he shouldn't be so quick to judge."

"Good for you, I'm Thad and you must be Hunter's new room-mate Kurt right?"

"That's right pleased to meet you Thad."

The next class's teacher was not like English the teacher in fact the complete opposite, "It's okay Mister Hummel, I just wanted to see what level you were working at. Your doing fine, in fact I think you'll fit into my class well.

Kurt smiled and went back to his work as a note was pushed towards him.

_Hi new guy, I'm Jeff._

_You must be Kurt, Hunter and Blaine's friend._

_Welcome to Dalton. If you need any help just ask._

_J_

Kurt smiled at Jeff and mouthed _'Thank_ _you.' _

History came next the teacher was nice and as he settled in his seat toward the back of the class he saw Hunter and Blaine.

"How's it going Pippin?"

"Really good, English teacher was an ass. He must of only ever working in private schools so he was a bit of a snob about my public school education."

"No he's just a snob." Blaine chipped in.

"I met a guy named Thad in English and Jeff in Maths, both know you Hunter."

"Yeah they're Warblers too."

* * *

The after noon was much of the same for Kurt, with one except two out of his three classes contained Sebastian.

The teacher addressed the class in french, "Good afternoon class, I want you to welcome Kurt Hummel to the class."

The whole class spoke, "Good afternoon Miss Fisher, welcome Kurt."

"Now, let me see...," Miss Fisher looked at her class plan," Mr. Duval, if you move to sit down with Mr. Kane please."

Kurt looked around the class to see the boy the teacher addressed start to move, he caught sight of who sat next to the now empty chair.

"Mr. Hummel you can partner up with Mr. Smythe and Mr. Smythe please wipe the smirk from your face please. I met Mr. Hummel when he came to his interview and you now have someone who can keep up with you if not surpass you in the subject." Kurt looked at Sebastian and smiled.

"Mr. Hummel please take your seat and we shall continue with today's lesson."

Kurt moved to his seat and as he sat Sebastian whispered, "How'd you learn French, I didn't think they covered it in public school?"

"Well for your information they do actually cover some languages but if you must know my Mom taught me she loved France we spent some summers there when I was little. You really must try to remember that while I went to public school we weren't poor as you seem to have stereotyped public school kids."

"Sorry I didn't mean it the way it sounded," Kurt wasn't sure he heard correctly as Sebastian said so quietly.

The class soon passed and Kurt went to move on to the next one when a hand was held towards him, "Nicholas Duval but you can call me Nick."

Kurt shook his hand and smile, "Kurt Hummel please to meet you and you can call me Kurt."

"So I can't call you Pippin then?"

Kurt felt a surge of panic waft over him, "How do you know that name?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. I was Hunter's room-mate for a while and he used to talk about you and I saw pictures of the two of you on his laptop, please don't tell him I was snooping." Nick was starting to panic now.

"It's okay Nicky, It's just Hunter and Pippi long stockings here want to keep the family connection on the quiet so Kurt can make a few friends that are not just friends because of Hunter. Nice socks by the way Kurt?" Sebastian walked pas the two and out of the door.

Nick turned back to look at Kurt, "Oh yeah I get it, cool your secrets safe with me. What class you got next?"

Kurt walked into his chem class and as before he introduced himself to the teacher.

"Attention class, this Kurt Hummel." There was a few mumblings from the other boys, "Right boys whose got room on their table for Kurt to join?"

"Mr. Gaines, Mr. Gaines," Kurt looked up to see Blaine hopping up and down in his seat waving his hand around in the air.

The teacher addressed Blaine, "Yes Mr. Anderson."

"Sebastian and I have room on our table sir. He can join us."

"Thank you Blaine. Kurt you can join Blaine and Sebastian."

Kurt thanked the teacher and joined the others.

As the class finished Kurt caught hold of Sebastian before he left, "Thank you for earlier," Sebastian looked confused for a moment, "The thing with Nick, just, thanks you didn't have to do that."

"Well Princess maybe I'm not as bad as the impression I gave you. Truce?" Sebastian held out his hand.

Kurt looked at Sebastian weighing up in his mind whether to give him a chance or not. Kurt made his decision, "Truce." And with that Kurt shook Sebastian's hand.

Kurt arrived at his last class before the teacher and as he entered two boys grabbed him and pulled him to the back of the room, "Hey get your goddamn hands of me."

Kurt knew this place was too good to be true. He braced himself for the words that would come along with the violence.

"SIMON, CHRISTIAN, GET YOUR HANDS OF HIM, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"

"Come Hunter don't be like that we just wanted the new kid to sit with us so we could get to know him. If we didn't grab him you'd of hogged all to yourself."

Kurt brushed himself down, "You could of just ask me you know, you scared the shit out of me. I transferred here to get away from bullies so this wasn't the best way to say hello." Kurt push past them and walked over to Hunter.

Hunter placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "You okay Pippin?" Kurt nodded and sat down not facing the other three.

Hunter looked at the two boys and shook his head and then took the seat next to Kurt.

"They didn't mean to scare you. They didn't know about the bullying, if they did they would never have done that."

"I know. I'm just a bit shaken that's all. I'll talk to them later and smooth things out. I'm guessing their Warblers too right?"

"Yeah they are. You made an impressive impact among the boys with your rehearsal last night. I actually think you could sing_ 'I'm a little teapot'_ and you'd get in."

"I'll have to change the song now they've already heard it. I was going to sing..."

"Defying Gravity, I know and if I guess right you would have sung a certain line to a certain person as well."

"God am I that predictable? Well I can't do that now we've seem to have called a truce," Hunter looked at Kurt confused, "Long story short we got paired in French and he sort of apologized I think and then as we finished class and your old room-mate Nick introduced himself and asked if he could call me Pippin too. Sebastian step in when I got lost for words and got Nick to promise to keep the fact we're related quiet.

" Wow never thought I'd see the day and yeah you are predictable, just like Grandma said your both alike in some-ways. I say go for the heart-strings with your song choice, make them cry. You've got a couple of hours to spare ,the audition is not till after dinner and the bad news is it's an official Warblers meeting so uniform is the dress code for tonight I'm afraid." Hunter started laughing at the disgusted look on Kurt's face.

* * *

**Don't forget to review. Love it hate it let me know. Always sorry for any mistakes and I hope they don't spoil it for you.**

**Saraxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again thank-you for the reviews, please keep them coming.**

**Right here's the audition chapter as promised yesterday. I'd recommend that you look up 'UO Divisi - I Can't make you love me'**** and give it a listen. It will help you picture the audition better. As always I hope you all enjoy. Once again sorry for any mistakes, I hope they don't spoil it for you.**

******Sara xx**

* * *

Kurt knew exactly what he needed to do to impress The Warblers, he didn't need to make them cry, he needed to show them that he could do what they do.

"Rachel ...Hi ...Yeah it was good...No I'm can't come back...You know it's not safe...I know I miss you to...Look Rach the reason I called is I need your help...Well I've got a audition in a couple of hours for The Warblers...Rach honey calm down, I'm not a traitor. I'm not a member of New Directions any-more...You should understand I need to sing, imagine if you couldn't sing any-more... I know you're sorry sweetie...That's why I need your help, remember that a capella number we were working on...Yeah, I want to sing it for my audition ..Could you get the girls together and come here within the next 2-3 hours?...I know it's a long drive but it would give you a chance to do a little re-con on The Warblers... See I knew you'd like the idea...See you soon honey. Ring me when you get close and I'll meet you at the gate to show were to go...See you soon, love you bye.."

* * *

Hunter, Blaine and Sebastian were sitting eating dinner when their table was suddenly swamped by Warblers.

"Not that it's not nice seeing you all, but we're eating and some of you are kind of ugly, so unless this is a matter of life or death piss off and let me finish my food."

"Sebastian don't be so rude, of course its important or the guys wouldn't have come here." Blaine turned to the Warblers, " Sorry about him. you know how he gets when his blood sugar drops."

"There ain't enough sugar to change that then." The boys start laughing.

"I will find out which one of you morons said that and if I have to go through you all to find out then I will." The laughter stopped as quickly as it started.

"Alright why don't we all calm down and let Thad tell us why you're all here?" Hunter looked at Thad.

"Well you know the new kid auditioning tonight right? Duh of course you do your his you room-mate."

"Thad focus please."

"Oh yeah, well you know you told us to stay clear of the music room so Kurt could get ready for tonight? Duh of course you remember, sorry"

"Thad!"

"Right, sorry."

"What he's trying to say is , that while we were waiting, some of us went outside to kick a soccer ball about for a bit and a couple of cars pulled up, Kurt got out of one with about five girls and the other car had five girls as well. Seven of them had cheerleader uniforms on and the other three just normal clothes. They all followed Kurt into the school."

"Are you sure Jeff?"

"I know you're gay Blaine but when a car empties out and seven girls in cheerleader uniforms start walking around any heterosexual male within a mile notices my friend."

"Okay and why the need to rush here and disturb our dinner?" Sebastian looked at the excited boy.

"Well Hunter said we couldn't go to the music room, which is where they are , so we came here."

"I get it now you lot thought that you'd tell us about the hot cheerleaders and we let you all go charging in there. Sorry to disappoint you but Kurt's got half an hour left, Hunter's spoken for and myself and Blaine are gay so no interest in cheerleaders what so ever. Now go sit over there and wait."Sebastian pointed to the other side of the room.

* * *

"Wow Kurt this place is amazing." Rachel walked around the music like Kurt had the first time he entered the room, "You know the boys would kill to use all the stuff you have here."

"I know, it's cool right?" Rachel nodded in agreement.

"You know Boo I'm going to miss you at school but don't come back. If I could go here, I'd leave McKinley and not give it second thought." Mercedes kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"Well Lady-lips you've landed on your feet here, bagged yourself a hot piece of ass yes? You must be in gay heaven here."

"Santana, how many times do I have to say _'this is not a gay school'_." Kurt rolled his eyes, " Anyway thanks for all coming. I really appreciate it but as much as I'd like to catch up we do really need to get ready."

* * *

The Warblers all shuffled into the music room and took seats opposite to where Kurt and the girls stood. Hunter, Sebastian and Blaine walked over to Kurt.

"Okay Kurt what are you up to and why is your knitting circle here?"

"Well Sebastian _'my knitting circle'_ as you put it..." Kurt was about to continue when someone moved out from behind him and cut in.

"Allow me Kurt," Kurt shook his head and rolled his eyes at the girl but let her carry on, "Quinn Fabray and you are?" Quinn held out her hand to Sebastian with a predatory look in her eye.

"Not interested in you" Kurt held back a snigger, "Now Kurt as you were saying." Quinn just glared at Sebastian, "Look sweetheart if you want to try to being a bitch you need to work lot harder. And by the way I don't do gold-diggers and you'll not find anyone else here that does either. Kurt if you could please continue we haven't got all night."

"Wow Porcelain, this guy's hot and very gay. I vote you tap that asap."

"Shut up Santana."

"Come on you can't blame me, he's hot and you need your virgin ass taken care of." Kurt went bright red as he hid his face in his hands.

Sebastian shot his hand out to Santana, "Sebastian Smythe, nice to meet you. It's always good to meet a fan."

"Just because you're hot, doesn't mean I won't tear your balls off and wear them as earrings if you hurt one hair on Porcelain's head. I have razor blades all up in my do." Santana got right up into Sebastian's face.

Sebastian turned to Kurt, "I like her Princess, she can visit again. Now I'm going to assume they're here to help you audition, so please ladies start when you're ready."

Kurt took a deep breath as he stood in front of the girls, "Welcome everyone, whilst trying to decide which song to present for my audition it struck me that as The Warblers are an a capella group that I should do an a capella number for you. So here it is..." As Kurt finished his last word the girls started their harmonies.

* * *

"Wow their good." Blaine whispered to Hunter and Sebastian

_Turn down the lights, turn down the bed_

_Turn down these voices inside my head _

_Lay down with me, tell me no lies _

_Just hold me close, don't patronize - don't patronize me _

_Cause I can't make you love me if you don't _

_You can't make your heart feel something it won't _

_Here in the dark, in these final hours _

_I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power _

_But you won't, no you won't _

_'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't_

"Well we knew he's a friggin counter-tenor but not an amazing one. You really need to explain why you never mentioned this as soon as he started going here Hunter." Sebastian's eyes never moved of Kurt.

_I'll close my eyes, then I won't see_

_The love you don't feel when you're holding me_

_Morning will come and I'll do what's right_

_Just give me till then to give up this fight_

_And I will give up this fight_

"You know guy's this really opens up our song choices now. Can't you imagine the duets we could do. The judges eat that up." Blaine started to bounce in his seat.

_Cause I can't make you love me if you don't_

_You can't make your heart feel something it won't_

_Here in the dark, in these final hours_

_I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power_

_But you won't, no you won't_

_I'll close my eyes, then I won't see_

_The love you don't feel when you're holding me_

_ So turn down the lights, turn down the bed_

_Turn down these voices inside my head_

The whole room erupted with applause and Blaine and Hunter rushed forward wrapping Kurt in a hug.

"That was so good Kurt. How did you get this together in a couple of hours?" Blaine was hopping from foot to foot with excitement.

"This took longer than a couple of hours silly. Rachel Berry lead soloist of New Directions." Rachel held out her hand.

Hunter shook her hand, "Hunter Clarington Warbler Captain and my excited friend is Blaine Anderson. So how did you happen to have an a capella number ready to go then? If you don't mind me asking Rachel?" Hunter turned on the charm and Rachel spilled.

"When we knew that we would be meeting The Warblers at some point this year and after Kurt had seen you perform, he suggested we try an a capella number. Of course the boys dismissed the idea saying anyone could do it, so myself and Kurtie challenged them to prove it. We got the girls together and Santana and Kurt got a few more of the Cheerios to help out and this is what we came up with. Needless to say we wiped the floor with the boys and we learned not to underestimate you guys when we meet in competition."

"So the Princess came spying on us." Sebastian had now joined the group and raised an eyebrow in Kurt's direction, "How very devious of you."

"What? Are you going to tell me you don't research the competition Gaston?"

"Why of course I did Belle but that is a given from me." Sebastian smiled at Kurt, " Well anyway we still have to vote and I'm sure the ladies need to hit the road as it quite a drive home for them."

"Why of course," Kurt turned to the girls, " Thank so much for doing this. Next time I'm home for the weekend we'll get together at my place for the night."

"What a great idea Kurt. You should bring some of the nicer Warblers with you too." Quinn threw a dirty look at Sebastian.

"Give it up Blondie there is no way you're get your claws into any of these guys. Even if you got one of them to sleep with you that's all it would be, we have classes to teach us how to avoid girls like you." Quinn let out a huff and turned her back on Sebastian and spoke to Santana.

"Looks like these boys will pass Kurt around like a toy then."

"Now Quinn there's difference between you and Kurt, he doesn't give a shit about all the social-climbing crap that you do and under all that ice he's a soppy romantic and everyone can tell you're no Pretty Woman, so give it up and lets blow this joint" Santana walked forward pausing at Sebastian, "Remember twink, hurt him and I get new earrings and you get to sing higher than Porcelain." Santana lead the girls out.

Blaine slapped Kurt on the shoulder, "Wow you've got the female version of Sebastian for a friend."

"Oh no Blaine, Satan's on a level all of her own." Kurt ran out to see the girls of.

* * *

Hunter sat patiently waiting for the others to make their final decision. He knew Kurt was in but they would stick to the traditions and finally after five minutes Hunter opened a piece of paper.

"So you're all agreed Kurt's in and while we're all still here can we all agree that we will not try to get him to hook us up with the cheerleaders he knows." Hunter addressed the group.

The group groaned but agreed. Hunter sat back down with Blaine and Sebastian as the group started to filter out of the room, "That went well."

"Yeah, what have we learned, you had access to a counter-tenor and totally forgot to mention it, that Princess used his connection to you to spy on us and use the information to devise a plan to beat us at our own game, that I have some crazed Latino ready to remove my testicles at short notice and Kurt will now be the most popular guy in school because he has his own troop of cheerleaders at his disposal. Great."

"Sebastian just think about it for a second man. We now have a voice that our competition under used, so advantage to us. Kurt came and saw us with Grandma, not much we can do about that cause even without me he could have still brought tickets. The plan to beat us was Kurt's first and the arrangement we just heard was Kurt's too, so I doubt they could repeat it to the same standard. Kurt's no fool he would know if someone were to try to use him to get to his girls. As for the crazed Latino, I'm glad Kurt has some else who would kick your ass if you hurt him. And don't forget Kurt knows more about New Directions then you, so I guess advantage to us again. So yeah I'd say it went well you dick." Hunter got up and left the room.

"Do you ever think before you open that mouth of yours Sebastian?"

"Don't start Blaine, It's hard not to think the worse of people, but I'm trying. I never met anyone like Kurt, just when you think you know him, he does something and throws everything you thought out the window. He's devious but not vicious, he can cut you down in a split second while maintaining a polite well-mannered exterior and he'll walk away than lower himself to your level."

"That's why you two a match. He gives as good as he gets, which helps you become a better person. The two of you together would be unstoppable partnership and can you imagine the sex...phew hot as hell." Blaine got lost in thought.

"Stop picturing me and Kurt having sex and go get laid." Sebastian face dropped.

"What's the matter?"

"You heard his friend Kurt's a romantic. I have no idea about that stuff. I might as well give up now, I'm not the type to open doors and give flowers and chocolates."

"No you're not but romance isn't all about that. Like today you knew Kurt wasn't sure how to deal with Nick knowing about the Hunter thing and you stepped up, that my friend is a small romantic gesture for you and Kurt knows it. If he wanted all the flowery stuff he'd go for a guy like me but he's not interested in me as anything more than a friend and never will. Flowers and that are good but Kurt needs more than that, he needs someone who challenges him and you got that down. Even his Grandma thinks you're the perfect fit for him. So man up it's time to woo Kurt."

Sebastian placed an arm around Blaine as they walked out of the room, "Woo? Seriously? Woo."

"Yes Sebastian woo."

* * *

**Coming next the wooing of Kurt and The Warblers Charity concert, Grandma and Burt come visit the boys.**

**Love it or hate it let me know.**

**Sara xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter was so not what I had planned but when I started to write it the way I'd planned , it felt wrong and didn't flow. So after a couple of days of trying to write to plan I gave up. I started to write on a different story and then the idea came for this. Hope you all like it.**

**Sara xxx**

* * *

The next two weeks were a blur of Warbler rehearsals and classes. Kurt knew The New Directions lived for drama but The Warblers were calm and collected. The meeting to arrange the set list for the charity show(or see whose family coughed up the most money contest as Kurt kept referring to it) went on for hours because everyone was being so nice.

Kurt loved how they all supported each other and being in this group meant that solos got shared and not fought over but god he thought the meetings were boring.

Hunter ran rehearsals like an army boot camp. Kurt noticed how similar he and Hunter were, both planned things down to the smallest detail and wanted perfection.

Kurt, Blaine and Nick were given the task of working out two new arrangements for the group. Kurt took two hours trying to convince them both to try something different only then to spend another three hours convincing the rest of the group.

Kurt got used to this new way of doing things but he missed the days of sing off's, storm outs, shouting and screaming.

Kurt thought he had kept that he was missing his old life hidden but one person noticed. He spent a lot of time observing the pale boy trying to work him out so to speak.

Kurt intrigued Sebastian from the moment he called him out when they first met. Yes Kurt was beautiful and had it going on in all the right places but Sebastian knew it went way further than that, his fierce loyalty to his family and friends, how smart he is , how talented and gracious he is. It didn't take long for Sebastian to realize that Kurt was everything he could ever want but he now had a problem. He had been a total ass when they first met and had continued even after but he couldn't help himself. He loved the fire in Kurt's eye when he leaped to Blaine or Hunter's defense, he could see Kurt enjoyed the banter between them too and the fact Kurt matched him word for word turned him on more. Making Kurt his was going to hard, he could be nice, but Kurt would be suspicious of the sudden change, he could go secret admirer but he'd have the same issue. He needed help and he had two options Blaine and Hunter or Kurt's girls.

* * *

Kurt missed being on his own and at times in a place like Dalton that was a hard thing to do. He would go to the music room outside of school or Warblers practice just for some quiet time.

Kurt looked up as he heard shouting from the hallway,"HEY GUYS HE'S IN HERE, I TOLD YOU."

The door burst open and in walked Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, sudden Kurt saw a flash of red then found himself with an armful of Brittany, "Dolphin I missed you so much." Brittany buried her face into Kurt's neck.

Kurt looked at the others, "Not that I'm not pleased to see because I am, you have no idea how much, but how the hell did you get passed the gate. Am I going to have to post bail late." Kurt looked at Santana as he said the last part.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Casper, we got an invite. Someone thought you were homesick and gave us a call and hey presto here we are."

"You do miss us don't you Kurtie?" Brittany looked up from Kurt's neck.

"Of course I do sweetie, if I could transfer you all here I would." Kurt kissed the girl on the forehead.

"Woah there Casanova keep the lips to yourself that's my girl." Santana pulled Brittany back to her.

"Now Tana you know Kurt's gay." Mercedes stepped up and hugs Kurt.

"Yeah I know, it's not Kurt that worries me, Brit loves his lady-lips and that worries me."

"So how's being a Warbler Kurt? Have been working on anything good for sectionals?"

Kurt started to laugh, "Wow Rachel straight to the point I see. Do you really think I would tell you if we were?"

Panic flashed in Rachel's eyes, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Kurt. It just came out. You must think I'm only here to spy. I'm so sorry it wasn't what I..."

"Calm down man-hands, I'm sure Lady-boy knows you well enough by now to know you would try to get something, like we know he would if the roles reversed, right Dough face?"

* * *

Out in the hallway three uniformed boys eves-dropped, "How did you figure he was missing home?" Hunter sounded disappointed that he failed to notice.

"We sit together in two classes, at breakfast, lunch, dinner and at practice if we've not got a solo to sing we stand side by side because we have a similar height, so I notice things, okay." Sebastian pointed out.

"I think it's sweet you noticed and did something about it but you could have told us. Do you think we should go in?" Blaine cooed.

"No this was for him. Let him have some time with them. Look how different he is around them." Sebastian voice softened.

"You really are a softie under all that bravado."

"Shut up curly."

Hunter and Blaine smiled at each other as Sebastian watched Kurt.

* * *

"So Boo you got your eye on anyone yet?" Mercedes had a smirk on her face.

"No, I've been to busy for all that."

"Yeah and I'm a shy virgin on the way to the convent to become a Nun. Give it up or have you forgotten who you're talking to here? Deets now." Santana sat down in Kurt's lap.

"It's the short cutie with gelled hair isn't? Blaine that's his name isn't it?" Mercedes added.

_"She thinks I'm cute." Blaine whispered in the hallway._

"No it's the Captain of the Warblers." Rachel added

_"Eeewww, how wrong can you get women?" Hunter spoke._

"I liked the tall blonde he reminded me of Sam, Kurt liked Sam." Brittany added.

_"Jeff, what the fuck? Who the hell is this Sam guy?" Sebastian questioned._

_"SShhh, not so loud they'll hear. You're just pissed no-ones voted for you yet or are you jealous? Maybe we should stop listening." Blaine asked but he knew Sebastian would not walk away now._

Kurt sat with his mouth open listening.

"Gees you lot are dumber than Finnessa, It's the tall dark hottie that put Fabray back in her box. He'd definitely keep our power twink on his toes, he'd be bored to death with the hobbit boy and that Captain dude looks like he could be related to Kurt, so it be like incest. And we all know Kurt only had a crush on Sam because he was nice to him and never ever bullied him. Now hot stuff he can take Kurt's inner diva on and match him word for word. And lets not forget the most important thing, I'd lay money on him being able to satisfy our boy's needs." Santana started playing with Kurt's tie.

The girls looked at Kurt waiting for the response, "No it's not Blaine."

_"Sorry tiger. You can be too cute." Sebastian chuckled._

"Sorry Rach, not him."

_"Too right silly girl." __Hunter tried not to sound annoyed._

_"Hunter, she doesn't know you're related." Blaine tried to be the voice of reason.__  
_

_"It's not that, she might as well of said go for me because I'm the Captain. She should know Kurt better than that."_

"Not Jeff either, afraid he's straight and we all know my track record with crushing on straight guys." The girls all agreed.

_"So this Sam guy's straight right?" Sebastian looked at Blaine and Hunter, who just shrug their shoulders in reply._

_"You's two are useless."_

"Then I'm right, it's the hottie. See Aunty Tana's always right. So when you gong to jump him then?"

"You're not always right and I won't be jumping anyone thank you very much."

"Come on Kurt the guy's hot."

"Yeah he's hot and made it clear I'm not his type."

_"When did I say he wasn't my type?" Sebastian looked confused._

"He said that to you Boo?" Mercedes face filled with concern.

"Kurt he did say it, didn't he or are you filling in the gaps yourself?" Kurt looked away as Santana spoke, "You are your own worse enemy. I tell you all what's happened here shall I."

"Why can't you just leave things alone Satan?" Kurt looked back at Santana.

"Because if things got left to you or anyone else for that matter, you'd be a ninety year old virgin surrounded by cats when you die, that's why."

"I think he'd tell if he was interested in me and add that to the fact he only just tolerates me because of Hunter and Blaine, I can safely say I'm not his type." Kurt started to rise his voice.

"You know what you really can be the stupidest smart guy ever. Who the hell do you think tracked down my phone number and called me to bring the girls here because you looked a little bit sad? It wasn't the Hobbit or Captain America, those two didn't notice. So if this is what he does for some one he '_tolerates', _I like to know what he'd do if he actual liked you. Es por eso que ahora solo salgo con chicas, los chicos nunca dicen lo que quieren decir_._" Santana climbs of Kurt's lap and heads for the door.

Hunter, Blaine and Sebastian look up from their crouched position as the angry Latino pulls the door open, "Hello boys, You..." Santana points at Sebastian, "in here now. You two stay there and pretend you're not invading Porcelain's privacy and by the way you all suck at spying."

Santana closed the door once Sebastian entered the room, as the three other girls giggled Kurt looked mortified, "Right String Bean do you or do you not want to bone my boy here?" Santana gestured towards Kurt like she was showing a prize on a game show.

"SANTANA!," Kurt shot up from the chair, "You don't have to answer that Sebastian?" Kurt looked back to Santana, "You've really over stepped this time, how dare you play with people's feelings. I thought you were my friend." Tears start to fall from Kurt's eyes as he looks at Santana, "You really do get off on hurting people." Kurt ran to the door and out of the room before anyone could stop him.

"Well done Lopez, you have surpassed yourself. You had to push him then embarrass him. Just like always, he's not like everyone else, he won't just say '_I like him'. _All the bullying he went through, all he ever heard was how wasn't good enough and dickhead here didn't help him out either." Mercedes pokes Sebastian in the chest, "Don't look so shocked, Kurt told us what you said when he first got here and how you continue to call him girly names. My boy is good at acting like the crap people say to him doesn't hurt but me and Rachel are the ones who sit there holding him when he cries. You Santana think it's so easy, the first crush he got, the guy loved the attention, ate it up, but never once did he say _'no sorry I'm not gay' _and when it got bit heavy for him, he made it sound like Kurt was some sort of perv out to force himself on him. So you see _'miss I know everything and don't give a shit who I hurt as long as I'm right' _that's why Kurt wouldn't admit to liking doofus here even if he did." Mercedes turned and looked at Rachel "Come on lets go find our boy and you..." She turned back to Santana, "take your sorry ass home, the last person Kurt needs is you."

Santana looked ready to bite back but Brittany grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room.

Mercedes looked at Hunter and Blaine, "You two can help us look for him and you..." She looked at Sebastian, "need to call us next time you want to _help_ Kurt."

Sebastian was left standing alone as the four left.

* * *

**_Es por eso que ahora solo salgo con chicas, los chicos nunca dicen lo que quieren decir.- That's why I only date girls now, men never say what they mean.(According to Google translate sorry if it's wrong.)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all once again for the reviews. Special thanks to NeverKnewICouldFeelLikeThis for the help with the Spanish in the last chapter, I've now corrected that. Hope you enjoy this chap.**

**Sara xxx**

* * *

Hunter, Blaine, Rachel and Mercedes started searching the school for Kurt. They checked Kurt and Hunter's room, the library and several bathrooms, "Does this school have an auditorium?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, but it's locked at night so there's no point in looking there." Blaine replied.

"Let's check the gardens." Hunter suggested.

"No, I know Kurt, if there was a way to get to that stage he'd of found it within hours of being here." Rachel insisted.

"Yeah, my boy would head for the stage." Mercedes agreed.

"Look I know you're his friends and if he was angry or stressed I'd agree with you, but he's upset, confused and emotional and I'd really think he'd head out to the gardens." Hunter insisted.

"No offence but I think we know Kurt a bit better than someone who's known him three weeks." Mercedes dismissed Hunter.

Hunter turned to Blaine, "Will you escort the ladies to the auditorium while I go check the gardens?" Blaine nodded and directed a disgruntled Mercedes and Rachel in the directions of the auditorium.

Hunter turned and headed for the main doors and just as he was about to exit someone called him, "Hunter wait I'm coming with you."

"Sebastian I don't think that's a good idea."

"Look I caused this, if I hadn't called them everything would be fine."

"No, all you tried to do was cheer him up. You were the only one that noticed he was missing home and you tried to do the right thing. You couldn't have known that was going to happen. There were three other girls in that room who could have changed were that conversation was going, hell, anyone could tell he wasn't comfortable talking about that stuff. But in some way I think that Santana girl was trying to help Kurt be happy, even if it blew up in her face."

"That girl would go far if she could learn how to use a little tact. She reads people well, she pegged you and Kurt for relatives and she knew we'd be listening. The girl is perceptive, she knew what she was doing and she pushed it. Kurt would never of admitted whether he like me or not. Did you know he only thinks I tolerate him because of you and Blaine? Cause I thought we were actually starting to get on, I thought I was dropping enough hints to show I liked him. He never said the names and the girly references bothered him."

"No-one here did. I don't think he lets one person know everything, not even Uncle Burt. I think there is way more to the stuff that happened at his old school than any one knows but for some reason Kurt thinks by not giving the full story he's protecting the people he loves from worrying about him, like he doesn't deserve it."

"Really? But that's nonsense."

"Who knows the full story of you and Luke? Were did you get those bruised ribs from last year 'cause they didn't come from a fall?," Sebastian just stared at Hunter, "You and Kurt aren't that different when you look at it, neither of you open fully up to any one person and if something upsets you no-one could ever tell because you'd never let anyone see."

"Okay you made your point. Let me go to Kurt and try to fix this please?"

Hunter looked at Sebastian running scenarios through his head, if he went Kurt would most probably be dismissive of what had happened and left it at that, if the girls and Blaine went Kurt may talk a little but only enough to satisfy them that he was fine, so maybe Sebastian was right and he should try to fix it.

"He'll be in the rose garden, they were his Moms favorite." Sebastian went to leave, "Sebastian," Sebastian turned, "He's a lot more vulnerable than he lets on and if you hurt him..."

"I know... I know..." Sebastian nodded and left.

* * *

Kurt sat on the bench looking at the flowers. He tried to think of ways out of this mess, by morning the everyone at school would know he thought Sebastian was hot and his friends back home would know he was slightly crushing on someone else who would never want him yet again.

"Thinking of ways of disposing of Satan's body because I know a few people who could help with that." Sebastian took a seat next to Kurt.

"Great just what I need a friggin' comedian." Kurt mumbled to himself trying to ignore Sebastian's presence.

"Well you do set it up so nicely with your amateur dramatics."

"I thought even you might actually wait till tomorrow to carry on with my humiliation."

"Oh Kurt, if I wanted to humiliate you I'd go get the photo album Hunter thinks no-one knows he's got hidden in your room and re-wallpaper the dinning room with beautiful collection of cute pics of you at varies ages." Sebastian leans in and adds, "Personally my favorite is the one of you playing in the mud in your underwear."

"That would be better than this. I bet every boy at this school has a picture like that somewhere even you."

"There's nothing wrong with thinking I'm hot you know and I can't say I'm surprised, pretty much any gay guy who meets me thinks it, why should you be any different and the fact is I am hot."

"Good job we're outside, your head might be too big to fit in the hallways and would you tell me when the support group meets now I know I'm one of many."

"Look your friend," Kurt rolled his eyes, "Kurt she is your friend believe it or not she wants you happy. I don't think she wanted or intended to hurt you, I think she wants you to start living a normal life." Kurt expression started to turn to anger, "Calm down a second and think about it for a minute. From what I gather you couldn't ever express if you liked someone at that public toilet of a school you went to for fear of what would happen to you. But here you can and in fact the male version of your girls actually does exist if you want coo about hot guys, I've been told by a reliable source that I've been usurped in the_ 'who's got the hottest ass poll'_ by your-self, Thad and Simon as your biggest fans. You're not used to being open about certain things and I understand that, I keep a lot of stuff in for similar reasons, but here if you want to tell the school you wanted to marry Mr Jenkins it would be cool, well apart for the fact that we may have to have you sectioned for it."

Kurt looked confused, "I don't get you, one minute you're all human and shit then you just revert back to sarcasm. You really want to know my problem with all this?" Sebastian gestured for him to continue, "I don't have a massive issue with people knowing I think you're hot, my issue is I don't get why I think you're hot. You don't like me and I not your biggest fan either so how the hell do I think you're hot when every-time you open your mouth I want to stuff a sock in it to shut you up."

Sebastian start you get a little annoyed, "Look , I'm trying here okay. I'm not the most open person either, I have built-in defense mechanisms just like you and sometimes they just surface, so give me a break and try not to over analyze _everything_ I say. I have never once said to you I don't like you and for your information if I didn't, Blaine and Hunter could never get me to pretend I did, so lose that ridiculous idea of yours for a start. So yeah at first I was suspicious of you. You transferred in, no-one knew anything about who you were or why you suddenly came here except Hunter and he didn't tell anyone anything. I may have judged you a little bit to quickly when I found out you were coming from a public school."

"A little is a bit of an understatement."

"Okay a lot, happy now." Kurt nodded, "When we went to the restaurant we seemed to have banter going at first, which I thought was fun. You see it's rare anyone one can out bitch or is as witty as me but you matched me word for word, how could I know the name thingy was an issue for you."

"I'm a little sensitive about being liken to a girl, the football and hockey guys did it all the time at McKinley. I even had to use the girls changing room and bathrooms 'cause they kept telling me if I wanted to act like a girl and fuck boys I should act accordingly."

"Shit, Kurt I..."

"Don't you feel sorry for me I'm not telling you this for you to start pitying me and anyway the girls bathrooms were cleaner and less smelly."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "And you expect me to control myself when you say stuff like that."

"Never said I'd make it easy for you did I?"

Sebastian started to laugh, "No you didn't. So maybe we should wipe the slate clean and try again without all the other crap?"

"We could try."

"Good, I'm still going to call you Princess, it suits you."

"I can live with that Timon."

"We should go put Hunter out of his misery, your girls keep telling him how they know you better than anyone else and I think he may actually burst if we don't get back and save him." Sebastian stood and held out his hand to Kurt to help him up, "But you need to protect me from Ferrari or what ever car she's named after, that one was going to kill someone and I think I'm second on her list after Satan."

Kurt laughed as they started to walk back towards the main building, "Did you really call Santana?"

Sebastian turned and looked at Kurt, he had two choices one; tell the truth and open himself up a bit or two; try to lie his way out of it. Sure Kurt thought he was hot but Sebastian wanted more than that, "Yes I did, I saw the way your mind would wonder when certain things happened at rehearsal or how you would watch people inter acting and sigh. Kurt it's only natural for you to miss your old Glee club and things people do will remind you of them. Most of the guys here wouldn't know how that feels like as we grew up with parents you hardly see and most of our life in boarding schools, you get used to people coming and going and that's not you and at times I could see it, so I made a call, it's not a big deal really."

Sebastian turned and started to walk again, "Wow, you like me." Kurt sing-songed.

"You think I'm hot don't forget." Sebastian and Kurt started to laugh.

* * *

** This chapter and the last one had to go this way so I could get the boys on a level playing field. Now I've got the angsty stuff out of the way it's time to start getting them together. Happy times are coming get ready for confused friends, flirting and Burt and Grandma in the next couple of chapters.**

**Sara xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Once again thanks for all the reviews and follows. Sorry for any mistakes, I hope it doesn't spoil your enjoyment.**

**Sara xxx**

**xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Hunter was getting annoyed, the charity concert was tomorrow and the last group number was coming together as he had hoped. The song was good but one or two members were having trouble concentrating on the dance moves.

"SIMON FOR FUCKS SAKE." Hunter walked towards Simon, "It's a simple move see...," Hunter showed him again what to do, "Just do it like that and try not to keep turning into Jeff."

Sebastian started laughing, Hunter turned to look at him, "What so funny?"

"Well my friend, stand were Simon is standing." Hunter doesn't understand what Sebastian is doing but he goes along with it, "Now do the move and tell me what you see just before you have to turn."

Again Hunter does it still not understanding, "I see the back of Kurt so what?" Hunter says still a little confused.

"Right now do it again and imagine say Jessica Biel or Shakira in Kurt's place."

Hunter once again does as asked and instead of turning away he turns right into Jeff, "Oooohhh, I see. Simon, swap places with Nick and stop staring at Kurt's ass."

Simon mumbles to himself as he switches places, " Bloody Sebastian, only jealous he wasn't standing there."

Kurt flushes bright red, "No need for embarrassment, I get why Simon's fascinated by it jiggling about in front of him like that but it was getting to the point we may have not been able to stop him biting it."

Kurt pulls out of his embarrassment and looks at Sebastian, "What can I say my ass always looks great in these and maybe I 'd like it if someone bit it." Kurt runs his hand over his ass in his cropped sweat pants.

Sebastian swallows as his eyes follow Kurt's hand movements. The room is silent for what feels like ages until till Blaine bursts out laughing, "Oh my , Sebastian's lost for words again. Well I never."

"Again?" Asked Jeff.

"Yeah it's really a funny story actually." Blaine begins to recount the restaurant story to several interested boys.

"Okay Blaine," Hunter cuts Blaine of in mid flow, "You can gossip with the others later, we really need to finish this routine."

Sebastian speaks lowly into Kurt's ear, _"You should take care saying stuff like that, you could get in trouble."_

_"What kind of trouble Bas.?"_ Kurt fluttered his eye lashes.

_"You damn well know exactly what kind I mean."_ Sebastian run a finger down the Kurt's arm, _"I'm not sure you can handle it seeing as you're all innocent and that." _

_"Don't underestimate what I can or can't handle and I might look innocent as you put it, but that doesn't mean I'm not ready for anything you can dish."_

_ "Really, you want to play with the big boys now?"_ Sebastian was loving this side to Kurt.

_ "Like I said don't underestimate me. The question is can you keep up with me?_" Kurt issued the challenge.

_ "I can more than keep pace with you Princess. How about you, me and the rest of the gays hit Scandals Saturday night and we'll find out what your pace is?"_

Kurt started to stumble over his words, _" Well ,I I was going home this weekend and I've haven't got a fake I.D."_

_ "Backing down are we?"_ Sebastian moved closer, moving his hand up Kurt's back, _"It's okay sweetie heart I''m sure the boys will still like you even if you are a lightweight."_

Kurt and Sebastian had to pull away from each other as the routine started. Kurt caught Sebastian smirking as the moved around the group.

Kurt drank from his water bottle during a break wondering why Sebastian hadn't come over for an answer yet, he could see Sebastian talking to Blaine, Thad and Simon out of the corner of his eye, "Okay Pippin whats going on?"

"Nothing, just enjoying the break Merry."

"I hate to do this but '_I call bullshit_' dear cousin. You haven't taken your eyes of Sebastian for the last ten minutes."

"He's up to something and I'm not quite sure what it is yet." Kurt still watched Sebastian.

"God, do you's two ever stop. What's he done now? I thought you both came to some sort of understanding the other night."

"No, no it's not bad, well I don't think it is. It's just he gives ...no I can't have this conversation with you. If I'm wrong then I'll feel stupid."

"Come on Kurt, look at it this way, you know you can trust me blood being thicker and all that other stuff."

Kurt looks back over to Sebastian and then back to Hunter, "I swear Clarington if you use this against me in the future you'll sing higher than me."

Hunter smiles, "Hey would I?"

"Alright, since the other night Bas has been sort of flirty and I'm not sure if it's me just reading too much into it or he's just like that or he does sort of like, like me you know."

Hunter starts laughing, "Oh my ha ha, you sound just like a girl," Hunter realizes what he has said and before Kurt can maim him he corrects himself, "Not that you're a girl. It's like you see on TV or films when you're trying to work out if he/she likes you, it's very high school."

"Hunter I hate to break it to you but we are in high school you're not used to this seeing as you've only ever attended same-sex schools and you're not helping."

"What's Hunter not helping with?" Kurt spins around and comes face to face with Sebastian and Blaine.

Kurt suddenly become nervous , hoping that they didn't over hear, "Nothing really important, just about tomorrow. My Dad and our Grandma don't always see eye to eye on things."

"So you didn't mention Saturday night then? Does that mean you're chickening out on me Princess?" Sebastian looked directly at Kurt.

"No I haven't chickened , as I said to you earlier, I don't have an I.D and I was going home for the weekend."

"I.D's no problem, I can get you that and you could go home next weekend, speak to the head and they'd let you go Friday so you could have a long weekend. They do that for the newbies. Or are you chicken cause Blaine, Thad and Simon are in? I promise to protect you from getting molested, unless that's what you want of course?"Sebastian purses his lips waiting for Kurt to respond.

"Alright smart-ass I'll go and I don't need your protection thanks for the offer, I might actually want to have someone molest me." Kurt rises his eyebrows at Sebastian.

" Woah hang on a sec, if you two are talking about what I'm thinking then the answers 'No'. Kurt is not going near that place."

Kurt looked at Hunter with hand on his hip not noticing Sebastian staring at his ass, "Excuse me and when did you become my Dad?" Kurt turned back to Sebastian who quickly averted his eyes, "I'm in, don't listen to my Grandpa here," Kurt suddenly realized what Sebastian was doing, "Were you checking out my ass?"

But before Sebastian could reply Hunter spoke up, "If he's going then so am I, get me one of those I.D's too."

"Hunter you do know it's a gay bar right?" Blaine pointed out.

"Yes I aware of that fact but if he goes..." Hunter pointed toward Kurt, " then I do. I will not get killed by Uncle Burt or Grandma if anything happens to him on my watch, so Sebastian get me an I.D."

Hunter walks to the center of the room, "BACK TO WORK BREAKS OVER."

* * *

Burt wondered the halls of Dalton inspecting the place his son now lives at. Sure he had seen the place before when he was organizing Kurt's transfer but never really took all the grandeur of the place in. He would never get used to this sort of thing he realized and now understood why his deceased wife fought so hard to keep their life together away from it. Burt stood staring at the artwork hanging in the halls, "Excuse me sir are you lost?"

"A little, this place is huge. How do you kids find your way around this place?"

"You get used to it and we all help each other out. Would you like me to show you where you need to go? I'm Blaine by the way, Blaine Anderson." Blaine held out his hand for Burt to shake.

Burt took Blaine's hand, "Pleasure to meet you, Burt Hummel and I'd love it if you could show me where this charity concert is. My kid told me but I forget and if I ring him he'll give me a lecture on listening and taking notes I could live without hearing." Burt laughed to himself.

Blaine smiled at Burt, "Oh your Kurt's Dad, of course I can see it now. Come with me, I know those lectures and you have my sympathy." Blaine started to lead the way as they talked.

* * *

"DAD..." Kurt throws himself into Burt's arms, "I missed you so much, so glad you could come. Where's Carole and Finn?"

Burt rubs Kurt's back, "Slow down kiddo, breathe. I miss you too. Carole had to work, the hospital was short-staffed so she couldn't leave and Finn has a big away game tonight but they made me video it for them to watch and both said they'd be a your sectionals."

"Okay, I'm glad me and Finn won't compete till regionals. Now tell me did you like the concert?"

"Not what I'm used to you doing but it was really good. Carole's going to love it and Finn will have to start worrying that you're going to kick his ass at regionals."

Kurt started to laugh, "Yeah I don't think these boys are ready for my show-tunes yet."

"Kurtis Clarington-Hummel come give your Grandma a kiss please," Kurt Grandma then looks at Burt as she hugs her Grandson, "Burt pleasure to see you as always."

"Julianna" Burt nodded.

Julianna turned her attention back to Kurt, "You were wonderful darling. It was so lovely to watch you and Hunter on the stage together after all this time."

"Grandma please play nice." Kurt warn his Grandma.

"Uncle Burt, so good to see you." Hunter walked over to Burt and hugged him.

"My word Hunter you must have grown at least three inches since I last saw you, Christmas wasn't it?"

"Yeah before me and Pippin went skiing with Grandma" Hunter smiled.

"Burt is always welcome to with us."

"Grandma you know why he doesn't and was all my choice not his." Kurt looked at his Grandma with disappointment, "But now I attend school here I 'm going to explain everything to Carole and Finn so we can have proper family holidays all together, then we can all be happy about not missing out."

Hunter flings his arm around Kurt's shoulder to show support, "It's great to finally watch football with someone who actually gets the game."

"And Grandma, I taught Carole how to play Rummy, she very good too, you won't find it to easy to beat her like you do me."

"Well hello Mrs C. looking beautiful as ever," Sebastian took Julianna's hand and kissed it.

"Hello to you too Sebastian you sang very well today, How are your parents?"

"Very well thanks for asking." Sebastian looked towards Burt and held out his hand, "Your Prin... Kurt's Dad, Sebastian Smythe nice to meet you Sir."

"Mr Hummel is just fine kid, always nice to meet you to. I'm guessing you're a friend of Hunter's?" Burt's face deadpanned.

"And Kurt's Mr Hummel."

_"Dad behave please."_ Kurt whispered to his Dad

_"He looks at you like he want's to eat you and he oozes charm like that Puckerman kid and we know what he uses it for."_

Kurt pleads with his Dad using his eyes, "Burt let's go get a drink while the boys finish up and we can all go to dinner." Burt nods and walks away with Julianna.

"You do realize that Sebastian will most properly end up your son-in-law one day."

"I know I saw the way he looked at Kurt on and off that stage, but Kurt's still my baby and I'm not going to make it easy for him." Burt and Julianna started laughing.

"He's so much like Lizzie, Burt and Sebastian is a more refined version of you. They'll never get bored with each other."

"Maybe I should give the kid a break then." They both looked back at the boys and smiled.

* * *

"Well I think it safe to say he hate's me." Sebastian sighed as Burt and Julianna walked away.

"No he doesn't he's just being protective of me. He's always been like it, the New Direction guys are terrified of him. Noah 'the school bad ass' cried like a baby once when my dad found out he had once bullied me and worked a whole week in one of my dad's shops to make it up to him for free, eight till eight at night for six days. They still haven't figured he's a big old softie that cries every time we watch Bambi."

"I'll take your word for that, but if I suddenly vanish you know who to ask first."

"Your presuming I'd miss you if you disappeared."

"You'd miss me. I'm hot remember." Sebastian winks at Kurt.

"It's not like you think the same of me or are going to deny checking my ass out yesterday?"

"No denial here, I was checking and you loved every second of it and you do it right back, remember you think I'm hot. Another reason you'd miss me if I was gone."

Kurt starts to blush, "You know Princess I've always wondered just how far down that blush of your's goes." Sebastian pulled Kurt's tie trying to see down his collar, "You ready for our date tomorrow night?"

Kurt steps forward after the pull on his tie, "Date? When did it turn into a date?"

"Well I asked you agreed that equals a date last time I checked." Sebastian let go of the tie and looked Kurt in the eyes smiling.

"That a group thing not a date dumb-ass."

"Everything is open for interpretation you just mis-interpreted, they others are just coming along for the ride." Sebastian traces his fingers along Kurt's jaw.

"It's still not a date but if you wanted a date you should asked properly instead of trying to trick me into one. There's nothing wrong with admitting you like me or were you frightened I'd say no."

"You don't frighten me Princess and are you saying you'd of said yes if I asked?"

"When you're ready to admit you like me and actually ask for what you want then you'll find out won't you and if you now excuse me I have to go find my Dad and Grandma to go to dinner. Bye Bas, see you tomorrow night."

Sebastian was lost for words again as he watched Kurt walk away, just when he thought he had Kurt were he wanted him, he'd twist it right back at him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter to follow shortly. As always let me know your thoughts.**

**Sara xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**WOW Over one hundred reviews, thank you so much.**

**Sara xxx**

* * *

Kurt stood adding the last touches to his outfit. His stomach gurgled with nerves as he waited for Hunter to finish in the bathroom. He'd never been to a bar before and his only experience drinking had ended with his embarrassment and his Dad grounding him for a mouth.

Kurt twisted his head trying to view himself from the all angles as he smoothed his jeans down, "Jesus, Pippin, you're not wearing those." Hunter stood beside him with a look of shock on his face.

Kurt looked confused, "Why? Is something wrong with my clothes?" Kurt start turning looking for something wrong with his outfit.

"Yeah there is, are those jeans airbrushed on? How the hell can you walk with them that tight?" Hunter stood staring at his cousin.

"For crying out loud Hunter, skinny jeans are tight you dick. Do you not know anything about fashion?" Kurt carried on getting ready.

"Doesn't matter what I do or don't know, what I know is we're going to a gay bar full of guys and as a guy and please don't take this the wrong way,you'll be like the girl who has here tits on display, guys ain't looking at your face and hands will try to touch."

"Hunter, one; I'm sure there will be women there too, being gay isn't just a guy thing and two; maybe that was the look I was going for." Kurt walked of toward the bathroom.

Just as Hunter was about to speak Sebastian, Blaine , Simon and Thad entered the room, "Then you're diffidently not wearing them, I'm sure you've got something less fitted you can throw on." Hunter pulled open the wardrobe doors and started looking for something for Kurt to change into.

"Hey Princess you ready to go cause the place closes at one thirty or is your stylist here going to take all night picking you a party dress?" Sebastian called to Kurt.

"What was that?..." Kurt came out of the bathroom and saw Hunter digging through his clothes, "Stop that, I not changing Grandpa and if you wrinkle any of those up you'll be re-ironing them." Kurt walked over to Hunter and batted him away from his clothes.

"You don't get it do you? Look, look at them..." Hunter pointed over to the four other boys in the room and Kurt turned to see four sets of eyes staring at his ass.

"Personally Hunter I'm waiting for the front view, but I think these three will bank enough images to keep them happy for weeks." Sebastian's sultry tone vibrated in the room.

"See, that's what I mean, change, please Kurt."

"Hunter, no one tells me what I can or can't wear and that's not changing anytime soon, so if you're that uncomfortable with it don't come." Kurt slipped on a jacket and headed for the door.

* * *

Kurt stood looking at the sign outside of Scandals oblivious to guys as they walked passed ogling him as they entered the bar.

Hunter looked at Sebastian, "This..." Hunter pointed towards Kurt, " is all your fault, if anything happens I'm letting Uncle Burt know you're to blame."

Sebastian chuckles and pats Hunter on his shoulder, "You worry way to much. Kurt can handle himself and anyway he'll be with me what could go wrong?"

"Oh that's cool then. I feel so much better for knowing that."

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were being sarcastic. Come on we better catch up to the others before Kurt gets carried of by some big hairy bear."

Hunter looked confused, "We don't get bears in this area do we?"

Sebastian roared with laughter and headed into the bar.

* * *

"First order of business boys let's get some drinks in." Blaine announced.

"How about Simon and Blaine get some drinks and the rest of us grab a table?" suggested Thad.

"Cool, what's everyone want?" Blaine asked them.

"Beer for me"

"Me too."

"Long Island Iced Tea for me please. What you having Princess? I'm sure if you want a Shirley Temple Blaine can ask for extra cherries for you." Sebastian waited for Kurt to bite.

"That's not necessary." Kurt turned towards Blaine, "I take the same as Sebastian thanks."

"I was just messing with you Princess, the Long Island is a pretty strong if you're not used to them." Sebastian has a look of panic.

"I'm sure even I can handle one Sebastian, didn't intend on drink more than that."

that."

* * *

"Come dance with me Sebby." Kurt's words slightly slurred as he pulled Sebastian up.

"Okay I'll dance just don't call me Sebby."

Kurt leads Sebastian to the dance floor. The music pounded as they moved a short distance from each other.

"I'll give two songs before they're welded together." Thad said to Blaine.

"No Kurt's going to make him work for it." Simon added in.

"Come on guys it's not like that. It's different with Kurt. Sebastian really likes him." Blaine defended his friend.

_"Kurt isn't like it either, he really likes Sebastian too."_ Hunter added. All eyes returned to watching Sebastian and Kurt.

"You can move closer Sebastian I promise not to bite." Kurt sway to the music.

"Didn't want you to think I was getting handsy on you Princess," Sebastian stepped forward, "Better?"

"It'll do for now." Kurt rested his hand on his shoulder.

_"Looks to me that Kurt's putting the move on Sebastian."_ Simon points out to the others.

_"How about we leave them to it and get on with enjoying ourselves."_

_"Hunter's right those two are in their own little world and I'm sure you don't want to piss both of them off by keep watching them."_ Blaine grabs Simon and Thad and drags them over to the bar.

* * *

Kurt and Sebastian continued dancing and as the music changed tempo they moved closer together. Kurt turned in Sebastian's arms Pushing his back to Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian slowly wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist laying his hands on Kurt's flat stomach. Kurt leaned his head back on Sebastian's shoulder closing his eyes as they moved in time with the music.

Sebastian brought his mouth to Kurt's ear and gently whispered, "You know Princess I'm having some indecent thoughts about you at the moment."

"Hmm, tell me." Kurt murmured.

"I was thinking how easy it would be for me to kiss your neck and leave my mark on you."

"More, tell me more."

"As I kiss your neck I would run my hands over your chest and down to your thighs. Then I'd turn you to face me and kiss your delicious lips, dropping my hands down to feel you ass, pulling you closer to me so we could feel how hard we were both getting."

"Emm please."

"Do you want me Princess as much as I want you. Just say the word and I'm yours."

Kurt raised his head and turned to face Sebastian, "Kiss me."

Sebastian pulled Kurt as close as he could get him and pressed their foreheads together, "Are you sure this is what you want and not just the drink talking?"

"Sebastian I've had one drink, it may have been strong but it 's effects have worn off. So you can now choose to kiss me or not."

Sebastian didn't need to hear any more as he pushed their lips together cupping Kurt's face with his hands. Kurt's lips parted as Sebastian's tongue entered his mouth.

As the kiss grew more heated Sebastian's hands made their way round and down squeezing Kurt's ass. Kurt moaned as his grip tighten around Sebastian's neck.

Slowly they pulled back from the kiss placing their foreheads back together, "Wow, that was..." Sebastian drew a deep breathe, "amazing. I don't want to stop."

" Neither do I, that was everything I imagined it to be." Kurt ran his hand down Sebastian's face, "I hate to kill the moment but I need to go to the bathroom."

"I'd suggest coming with you but you're way better than that." Sebastian smiled, "I'll go find Hunter make sure he's not got confused by the drag queens but thinking about it would be funny having to explain that he's chatting up a dude."

"Yeah but you've got to admit some of those queens are pretty convincing." Kurt walks of towards the bathrooms.

* * *

"Hunter have you seen Sebastian?" Kurt asks Hunter while searching the room for Sebastian.

"No the last I saw of him was when he was trying to eat your face." Kurt blushes as Hunter starts to laugh.

"Thad comes up behind them and starts talking, "Hey where have you two been? Wow, never mind that, look at that?" Thad pointed across the room, " I thought you and Sebastian was going to hook up," Thad gave a sympathetic pat to Kurt's shoulder, "Looks like the ex is not such an ex now."

Kurt's eyes focus on the back of Sebastian's head as it appeared he was kissing someone. Kurt felt sick and the colour drained from his face. "I need to leave Hunter," Kurt began to panic, "Now Hunter please."

Hunter looked at Thad, "Tell Blaine I've taken Kurt back to school," Hunter grabbed Kurt's hand and started towards the exit, he turned his head, "and tell him to tell that asshole to stay away from me and Kurt."

* * *

**I'm sorry, please don't be upset. I know lots of you were waiting for something to happen but we all know it wasn't going to be easy didn't we?**

**As always let me know what you think. **

**Sara xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**A massive thank-you for the great response to the last chapter. Hope you all will enjoy this one.**

**I would like to thank HPandWforever for editing this chapter and correcting my mistakes, your the best.**

**Sara xxx**

* * *

Sebastian scanned the bar looking for Kurt and Hunter, trying to push his run-in with Luke out of his head.

_"Hello Sebastian, haven't seen you here for a while."_

_"Hi, no I haven't been for a while, now I remember why." Sebastian threw the boy a look of disdain._

_Luke started to play with the buttons on Sebastian's shirt, "Come now Sebby, you know you miss me. __And__ that twink you were all over can't come close to what we had, babe."_

_"Luke, you might be accomplished between the sheets but you lack any depth that would make me interested in more than that. That twink has more class and self-respect in his little toe than you have in your whole body."_

_"Still sore about the Daddy thing I see. You really have to get over that Sebby, then maybe we could be friends again." Luke pushed into Sebastian's space and, clamping his hand around the back of Sebastian's head, __pulled him__ forward into a kiss._

_Sebastian froze as Luke forced his tongue between Sebastian's lips. As Sebastian's brain caught up, he placed his hands on Luke's shoulders and __pushed__ him away._

_"Get the fuck __off__ me, slut." Sebastian grew angry, "I've got nothing you want or need so you can just leave me the fuck alone."_

_"Your little friends took what I needed away from me when they told tales on me__. And__ now by the looks of things," Luke looked over Sebastian's shoulder and saw Hunter and the twink leaving, "you may have lost a couple of friends now." Sebastian turned to see were Luke was looking, but all he saw was Thad talking to Blaine and Simon._

* * *

Blaine couldn't believe Sebastian could screw up this badly. He'd got everything he wanted and then in a matter of minutes, it all turned to shit. Blaine had told Sebastian not to pursue Kurt if he wasn't over Luke and he also told him not to hurt Kurt. He felt caught in the middle, unable to find any defense for his friend this time. As soon as Thad told him about Luke and Sebastian he immediately thought of Kurt, Blaine had seen Kurt and Sebastian on the dance floor and when they finally kissed, he had to admit he'd had a fan-girl moment.

Sebastian walked towards Blaine and as he got closer, his smile started to drop, "Blaine..."

"Don't you Blaine me. How could you do that? You told me you liked him..." Sebastian stood just staring at Blaine as he ranted at him, "You do realize Hunter is going to kill you, don't you? You'll lose any credibility you have left at school for this one."

"Hang on a second, I only kissed him, he seemed to like it..." Suddenly it dawned on Sebastian what was happening when he failed to spot Kurt and Hunter, "Blaine, that with Luke wasn't what it looked like. It was all him I swear."

"According to Thad it didn't look one-sided at all. In fact it looked very much like you and your ex were getting reacquainted. It took a lot for Kurt to start letting you in and then you go do this."

Sebastian was becoming frustrated , "I've never lied to you Blaine, I'll admit I've done a lot of shitty things to people in the past but I did not do this. You have to believe me. Thad may have seen Luke kiss me but I didn't kiss back, I pushed him away."

"God Sebastian, why the hell didn't you just walk away as soon as he spoke to you?" Sebastian couldn't answer. "How are we going to fix this mess? Hunter's not going to let you within a mile of Kurt."

"I've got to talk to him Blaine. I have to explain." Sebastian began to panic, "We better get back, I can't just leave this. What must he be thinking? When I kissed him, Blaine, it was one of the best moments of my life, it felt so right and now it's all gone."

"Sebastian you need to calm down. Get it together. We'll think of something, I promise to get you a chance to explain but you're going to have to tell him everything."

Sebastian felt himself start to calm down, "Okay, good, let's go."

* * *

Blaine knocked on Hunter's and Kurt's door nervously playing with his fingers as he waited for an answer.

Hunter walked towards the door and opened it, "I see he took the cowardly approach and sent you to sort out his mess for him. Well you can scurry right back and tell him to fuck off." Hunter went to close the door in Blaine's face.

"Hunter please, he did send me, you're right, but I stopped him coming himself." Blaine pleaded.

"So what, you can still tell him to go fuck himself, he's not talking to him and neither are you." Hunter shut the door in Blaine's face.

Blaine had never seen Hunter so unwilling to talk about anything before, this was going to be harder than he thought. He braced himself and knocked again.

Hunter pulled the door open again, "Did you not get the message last time, Anderson?"

"Hunter, I know you're angry, I get it, but you don't get to take it out on me. I only want to know if Kurt's okay. If he doesn't want to talk then let that be his decision. I'm not the bad guy here."

"No you're his best friend who cleans up after him and makes excuses for his behaviour, and if Kurt wanted to talk to you or him he would whether I said yes or no." Hunter was about to close the door again but he paused, "Blaine, you're mine and Kurt's friend too, try to remember that as well."

"That goes both ways, Hunter. I may make excuses for Sebastian but I never lie for him and you know that. I'm telling you what you both saw wasn't as clear-cut as you think. So before you write him off, hear him out. Kurt knows where to find him if he does want to hear his side of things." Blaine walked away, hoping he'd done enough.

* * *

"Did you hear any of that or do you need me to tell you what Sebastian's lacky said?" Hunter took a seat by Kurt and took his hand.

Kurt rested his head on Hunter's shoulder and sighed, "Blaine's not a liar, Hunter, we both know that. Don't be angry at him for trying to help a friend."

"Does this mean you want to talk to him or do you want me to go?" Hunter pulled Kurt into a hug.

"Would it be safe to let you go? It's hard to talk when every time he goes to speak you punch him." Kurt laughed into Hunter's shoulder, "And it's not like he cheated on me, is it, we only got to have one kiss."

"Neither of us have to Pippin. You could just leave it as a narrow escape if you want."

"I could, but part of me wants to know what he's got to say. And I'm also scared I've been played, so either way I need to know."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No Merry, I need you to smooth things over with Blaine. Knowing him, he feels like he's losing a friend now and, no matter what happens, neither of you deserve that." Hunter nodded and headedfor the door.

Kurt stood in front of the mirror and straightened himself out before leaving the room.

* * *

Sebastian sat down, hoping that Kurt would come. He held his head in his hands as he ran through all the things he wanted to say.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." Kurt stepped into the dimly lit area.

Sebastian looked up with relief written all over his face, "You came."

"Hunter was going to come but I didn't want him going to prison for murder."

"I should have listened to him and not taken you to Scandals. I should have just asked you out and gone on a normal date like everyone else does. I'm so sorry you saw what happened, but I swear to you, he kissed me and I pushed him away."

"Sebastian, I'm not going to pretend I know what it's like to deal with an ex because I've never had one, but I saw that, for at least a couple of seconds, you didn't push him away. And to me that screams that your feelings for him haven't totally vanished. Maybe it's best if we leave it at that, I just want to know that our kiss wasn't part of some game you are playing." Kurt sat down next to Sebastian but didn't touch him.

"No you're not part of some game, I like you and I want to date you and I can tell you now that the only feeling I have for Luke is disgust. I froze when he kissed me because I wasn't expecting it and I'm almost certain he did it as an act of revenge."

"What do you mean revenge? I know you had some sort of bad break up, but revenge?"

"Yeah, revenge." Sebastian took a breath and started explaining, "Luke used to go to Carmel," Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Yes I know, it explains a lot about how I reacted to you when you first got here. Anyway, I met him at Scandals and we started dating. Me being younger, I fell for him big time. Friends started to tell me things like they'd seen him at the mall, restaurants or at the cinema with different guys but when I asked him, he told me that they were friends and that my friends were just snobs who didn't like him because he wasn't rich. So I started to cut my friends off, I looked like the biggest idiot defending Luke now I think about it."

"You loved him, you had no reason to doubt him. Yeah, your friends tried telling you but I've been at Dalton long enough to know that there are snobs who would do what Luke said to you."

"Thanks for that but I was an idiot."

Kurt gently put his hand on top of Sebastian's, "Go on."

"Luke started looking at colleges, and now and then would mention how he wouldn't mind a career in government. I didn't think too much of it at the time. So we'd been dating for eight months and all of a sudden, after never expressing an interest before, Luke wanted to meet my parents. And me being the lovesick puppy, I did exactly what he wanted. It turns out I'm more like my father than I knew, after the third time he had met Luke he called and said he wanted to talk to me. I went home that weekend after having a small argument with Luke because he wasn't allowed to come with me. My Dad sat me down in his office and explained to me that part of being a politician is you have take care about the people you have around you. And that many a great man or woman have had careers destroyed by trusting the wrong people. Then he told me about a phone call he received, from a college somewhere about a letter of recommendation they'd received from my father."

"Are you trying to tell me Luke forged it?"

"Turns out Luke had taken my father's headed paper and sent several letters on my father's behalf for several things he could benefit from. But it gets worse, my father's suspicions led to him doing a little digging, turns out that Luke was also dating the Police Chiefs daughter and the son of some big shot lawyer and connected to a couple of other important people who had also_'__written__ letters'_ for him."

"Oh Sebastian." Kurt started rubbing the back of Sebastian's hand.

" I confronted Luke. I don't know what I expected from him but it wasn't him laughing at me, that's for sure. He told me I was naïve and in the real world you did what you had to to get ahead, even if it meant dating a silly kid so he could get closer to his father. Funny thing is, he didn't count on collages checking out those letters or being investigated for fraud. Last night was the first time I'd seen him in ten months, I guess he's still pissed for getting caught."

"Wow, now I get why you reacted the way you did to me and how you read Quinn so well when you met her. I'm sorry you went through that."

"Kurt please, I didn't tell you so you'd feel sorry for me. Any feelings I had for Luke are gone, trust me on that. I told you so you'd understand why I froze for the few seconds I did, I hadn't heard from Luke since it all blew up and I was shocked at how he was acting towards me. It never crossed my mind that he had seen Blaine and Hunter or us dancing, the guy's twisted."

Kurt was taking in all the information Sebastian had given him, he reasoned with himself about what had happened. He only saw what happened briefly before he bolted and from wherehe'd stood, he couldn't see if Sebastian kissed back or not. Blaine's words from earlier flashed through his mind 'lie for him and you know that'. Sebastian had no reason to lie about anything so personal and tellinghim about it must have taken a lot.

"I left McKinley because of bullying, what I left out was I had my first real kiss stolen and the guy then threatened to kill me if I told."

" I don't know what to say. Why are you telling me?"

"Because you told me something, that I'm guessing very few people know all the details to and you trusted me with it. So this is me showing I trust you."

"Does Hunter know what happened?"

"He knows about the bullying and the death threat, he doesn't know about the kiss. Only three people do."

Kurt cupped Sebastian's face and looked directly into his eyes, "Me and you are a lot alike, neither likes to show weakness but we do need someone who can understand that. I guess that's why we gravitate towards each other. I'm not saying we're going have an easy ride but if you want I'll give it a go."

Sebastian's face lit up as a smile spreads across it, "Why Princess, are you asking me out?"

Kurt smiled back at Sebastian, "No, but if you ask, I may say yes if you're lucky. But I think we should steer clear of bars and evil exes with chips on their shoulders, don't you think?"

"Definitely."

Kurt leaned forward and gently kissed Sebastian. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it and now forgive me for Chapter 12. As always let me know what you think.**

**Sara xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Once again thank you for all of the reviews, follows and favs, it means so much that you all are enjoying this story as much as I like writing it.**

**Again _a big_ thank you to HPandWforever for editing out my mistakes, you are a star. Hope you all enjoy this next installment.**

**Sara xxx**

* * *

Hunter made his way to the music room, he knew that it was Blaine's go-to place when he got stressed.

Blaine and Sebastian had been Hunter's friends for as long as he could remember. Blaine's father had become a partner in one of the tech companies that is part of the Clarington group and worked with his father until the accident that killed him and his aunt happened. Sebastian they'd both known from kindergarten and even though they had spent time apart over the years they'd always kept in touch.

All three fell out from time to time, but nothing feeling this serious. If this was someone other than Kurt then things would be totally different.

The thought crossed his mind at how different things would be if Blaine and Sebastian had met Kurt when they were younger, but he had only spent time with Kurt without them being allowed. When Kurt came to stay they either went away on family holidays and then after the accident it was because it was Grandma's time to spend with her Grandsons.

Hunter could hear Blaine playing the piano as he slowly tapped on the door.

Blaine's fingers stilled as he turned and saw Hunter in the doorway, "If you've just come here to bitch at me about who my friends are, I don't want to hear it."

"Blaine, look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you, I was angry. Kurt, Grandma and Uncle Burt is all the family I've got and you know Kurt's story. I saw what it looked like with Sebastian and Luke, so instinct took over and I wanted to protect Kurt."

"I understand that, I really do, but you know me and you know Sebastian. While you and I both know what a bastard he is at times, I thought we both could see how different he is with Kurt. And do you really think he'd go there with that piece of crap again when he was finally getting a shot with Kurt?"

"He loved Luke and for a bit I thought that maybe that creep talked him around like he did in the past. Or don't you remember the times we tried to tell him Luke was seeing other people?"

"Of course I remember, but I also remember how broken he was when he found out the truth. And don't forget how many times we had to pick him up after he got drunk and decided the best way to get over it was to whore himself out. Sebastian was never going to go back there again and you should have known that."

"It's hard to remember when someone you love is crying and convinced that they've been used in some sort game, then you show up with only one goal and that was to help Sebastian and please don't say you didn't."

"I'm not a liar, I was there to help Sebastian but only after tearing into him myself in Kurt's defence. He was desperate Hunter. I've never seen him so panicked as when he thought he'd blew it with Kurt. I understand how you feel protective of Kurt after everything, so I forgive you." Blaine and Hunter pulled one another into a hug, "Now we got pass all this nonsense, tell me Kurt went to speak to Sebastian."

"You damn well know he did. You knew exactly how to get him there. And they say Sebastian's the devious one."

Both boys laughed and headed out of the room, "You know this means they're going to get together now."

Hunter rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you realize they are going team up on us now don't you?"

* * *

"MY EYEEESSS," Hunter covered his face with his hands, "Can't you use Sebastian's room?"

Kurt and Sebastian looked up from where they were laying on Kurt's bed, "Merry, we were only kissing."

"Yeah if we were fucking we'd have no pants on. See pants still on." Sebastian gestured to his pants.

" I'll make sure to mention you in your room with Sebastian alone and the favor you did me of keeping your pants on to Uncle Burt later. It's been a week, how the hell does Blaine put up with this?"

" It helps that one; Blaine's not related to either one of us and two; he's gay, we're hot and I think he's hoping we'd let him watch or forget he's there. Either way he'd get to watch." Sebastian started to laugh at the look of horror on Hunter's face.

"Sebastian don't tease him," Kurt started to giggle, "Stop making it sound like you're getting more than you are."

"Ha take that string-bean, you ain't getting any." Hunter dived on Sebastian.

Kurt moved off the bed and put on his jacket, "When you two children have finished play fighting," Kurt pointed at Hunter, "We've got to hit the road for Lima."

"Ahh Princess don't go. How can you leave by myself allllll weekend?" Sebastian dropped to his knees in front of Kurt.

"Get up idiot, you're not on your own, Blaine's still here for you to annoy and I'm sure you can talk Simon, Thad, Jeff and Nick into doing something stupid with you."

Sebastian attempted to pull a sad face to guilt Kurt into staying, "Yeah but the things I want to do, I only want to do with you and Jeff takes it badly when I grab his ass."

"Please, you need to take lessons from Blaine to prefect that puppy dog face and there will be no ass grabbing, understand?"

"Hmmm possessive, I like it." Sebastian tugged on Kurt's tie, pulling him close enough to kiss.

"Come on guys, not again. Sebastian put him down. It's bad enough he'll most probably be texting you all weekend or talking about you, I don't need visuals burned into my brain to remind me." Hunter grabbed their bags and headed for the door, "When you both come up for air, I'll be waiting in the car."

Kurt pulled away from Sebastian, "I better go. I'll see you Sunday night."

Kurt headed towards the door, "I'll walk you down. Don't worry everything will be fine. You'll tell your steps and they'll be surprised, but they will be fine with it."

"I know Carole and Finn are good people."

"Good now go nag Hunter about his bad driving and the state of his car. I'll go try to keep out of trouble and you call me to let me know that I was right and you had nothing to worry about." Sebastian pressed one last kiss to Kurt's lips and opened the car door for him.

"You do know I'll never admit that you're right, right?"

"Of course I do, doesn't mean it's not true and I'll still say I told you so. Right, you need to go and I need to go see if Jeff wants to play mad professor in the chem lab."

"Please don't burn the school down, I'm starting to like it here."

"Not making any promises. Bye Princess." Sebastian closed the car door.

* * *

Hunter pulled into the Hummel driveway. He'd only been to the new house once or twice since Uncle Burt had remarried. Even though he'd been invited to the wedding, he hadn't gone due to a school trip he'd already committed to.

He had wondered from time to time if Carole was anything like Aunt Lizzie, but was afraid to ask Kurt for fear of upsetting him by talking about his Mom.

Any fears he had about Carole disappeared when the woman threw the front door open and ran over and enveloped Kurt in a hug. She was nothing like Aunt Lizzie. Carole bore no resemblance to Aunt Lizzie at all.

"Let me look at you sweet-pea, have you lost weight? Is that school not feeding you properly? We'll do some baking before you go back, make sure you got something nice to keep in your room to snack on." Carole beamed at Kurt.

"I've missed you too and the school is fine and no I'm the same weight as when I left so you don't need to worry but I'll take some of those cookies you make back anyway."

"So you don't want my brownies then?" Carole started to laugh and then Hunter standing there caught her eye, "Hello, who've we got here then, Kurt?"

"Oh I 'm sorry Carole, I'm being rude," Kurt turned to make the introductions, "Carole this is Hunter, my room-mate and my cousin." Kurt held his breath and waited for a reaction.

Carole's head spun back towards Kurt, "Cousin? Have I missed something?"

Hunter could see Kurt start to panic and stepped in, "Surprise, I guess we should explain what's going on. May I suggest we go inside and chat over coffee?" Hunter lookedbetween the two as they both nodded.

They made their way to the kitchen and Carole poured them coffee and placed a plate of cookies in front of them, "Okay, Burt will be home after work and Finn after Glee practice so we have plenty of time, spill."

Kurt swallowed a lump in his throat and started to explain everything to Carole, throwing in apologies as he went. He pointed out that the decision to keep her and Finn in the dark was his and that his Dad was caught in the middle but he'd never liked keeping things from her.

"I'll talk to your father about those things later, sweetie and I do understand your logic. You're right, as much as Finn would promise to keep it to himself, he would slip by accident. But you know you could trust me with it Kurt, don't you?" Kurt saw the hurt look in her eyes.

"I do trust you Carole, I really do, but I wasn't going to ask you to keep secrets from your son." Kurt took her hand in his.

"That's the only reason?"

"Yes the only reason. I love you Carole, you're the best thing to happen to me and my Dad for a long time."

"Okay then, we're good, make sure you invite your Grandma over for dinner some time. I guess we should get to know each other if we're going to be spending holidays together from now on." Kurt couldn't help the huge smile that spread across his face.

* * *

Finn pulled into the driveway noticing the unfamiliar car already parked there, he felt disappointed as he was expecting to see Kurt's car there.

"MOM, MOM." Finn started yelling as he walked through the door, "WHO'S CAR IS THAT AND WHERE'S KURT? HE HASN'T CANCELLED HAS HE? MOM, MOM."

As Finn walked through the hallway sticking his head into the living room, and then the kitchen, finding no one, he started yelling again, "MOM, I'M HOME. WHERE IS EVERYONE. MOM."

"Finnegan Christopher Hudson will you stop with all the shouting? I think that the whole neighbour hood might've figured out Carole's not here by now."

Finn turned around and saw Kurt by the bottom of the stairs smiling at him, "Hey man, you're home. I didn't see your car or did you get a new one? Is that your Mustang? Burt's not going to like you got rid of the Nav." Finn lifted Kurt into a bear hug.

"C- c- can't breathe, Finn."

Finn dropped Kurt back to the floor, "Sorry bro, I missed you."

Kurt smiled, "I missed you and that's not my car by the way. I left the Nav at school."

"Someone lend you the Stang? Please let me drive it before you go back? I've got to tell the guys."

"Finn calm down. No one lent me the car and no, you can't drive it and if you wait a few minutes before you go call everyone you know, I want you to meet someone first, okay?"

Finn got a look of confusion on his face as he processed the information and then reacted as if he figured it all out, "Man you brought a boyfriend home, Puck said it was a gay school but I thought he was joking."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "No I haven't brought a boyfriend home and Dalton isn't a gay school, tell Puckerman if he keeps saying that I'll shave his hawk off."

Kurt took Finn up to his room and introduced him to Hunter. Kurt slowly explained everything to him as Finn listened.

"So you're filthy rich, like you've got more money than Burt? And you and this dude are cousins and share all that money?"

Kurt could see Finn slowly working it all out. "Yes, that's right Finn, have you got any questions?"

Finn looked down to the floor and mumbled, "You could have told me, I wouldn't have told anyone."

Kurt felt guilty, "I'm sorry Finn, but you know what it was like for me at McKinley, they already thought that I thought I was better than them. If they knew about the money it would have been ten times worse. And not just for me, they would have started in on you too and I couldn't let that happen. So it was safer to keep quiet."

"So why tell me now if you didn't think I'd tell?"

"Right, I'm going to be honest with you, so hear me out okay?" Finn nodded, "You may have not told anyone on purpose, but you could have slipped, say to Rachel. While telling your girlfriend isn't a bad thing, but if someone overheard, like Jacob, who you know stalks Rachel, it would have been around the school within minutes, you get what I mean?" Kurt hoped Finn got it.

Finn thought for a few minutes about everything he'd heard, "Okay."

Hunter looked at Finn and then at Kurt, "Is that it? Just okay?

Kurt patted Hunter on the back, "Yes, that's it , okay."

The three boys started chatting and, when Hunter and Finn started talking sports, Kurt made a call to Sebastian as promise

_"Hey Princess, How's it going?"_

_"It went very well actual, just like I thought it would."_

_"Like You thought...really now 'cause I remember it differently."_

_"Well it doesn't matter who thought what in the end, as long as it turned out for the best."_

_"Yeah okay, __we'll__ talk about who thought what when you get back. So what are you __and__ Hunter going to do with __yourselves__ for the weekend? Just so you know me and Blaine are shipping in a group of hot strippers to keep us entertained."_

_"As long as __they're__ women we won't have a problem__. A__s for our plans, not __too__ sure yet."_Sebastian heard some muffled talking in the background, _"Oh, sounds like myself and Hunter have shopping with my girls tomorrow, followed by a party at Satan's."_

_"Party? What__, a__ girly sleepover party?"_

_"No, as in all of the New Directions."_

_"Will there be drinking and hot boys there?"_

_"Sebastian, don't you trust me?"_

_"I trust you, it's that Satan girl__. S__he seemed keen on getting you laid last time we saw her."_

_"Emm you might be right, I wonder who she could be setting me up with?" _Kurt started to tease Sebastian.

_"Not funny Princess. You just remember what's waiting here for you. I'm going, have a good time and I'll see you and Hunter when you get back."_

_"Okay, bye." _Kurt cursed himself for not telling Sebastian he missed him.

Sebastian put his phone back in his pocket and turned to Blaine, "Blaine, call the guys who stayed for the weekend and find us a Motel. We're crashing a party tomorrow in Lima"

Blaine started laughing as Sebastian pulled his phone back out and made a call, _"Satan,...Yeah, that's right, it's hottie... The reason I called, right I just heard you're having a little soiree tomorrow night...It means party... Cool, was wondering if me and a few friends could drop by?...Good, text me the address and we'll see you tomorrow night...Yeah we'll bring booze...Bye."_

Blaine just shook his head, "Kurt is going to kill you."

* * *

**As always please review it really does help and if you have a question please ask. **

**Sara xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Big thanks as always for the reviews.**

**Thank you again to HPandWforever for again sorting out my mistakes and for taking time to do it. Happy Birthday.**

**Sara xxx**

* * *

Kurt loved being home, he'd had a lovely family dinner the previous evening with everyone. Carole and Finn loved Hunter and treated him like they'd always known him. Hunter adored Carole just as Kurt had done when he had met her. Finn and Hunter bonded over sports and computer games. After a couple of hours Kurt started to wonder whether it had been a good idea to let them meet when they started exchanging their favorite and embarrassing Kurt stories.

Kurt woke early and shuffled down to the kitchen following the scent of fresh coffee, "Hope there's enough for a big cup for me."

Burt stood up and walked over and poured a cup and placed it in front of Kurt, who had sat at the table, "Nice to see some things never change. You know we only use that coffee machine because of your addiction to the stuff, Carole's got me drinking herbal teas and Finn's got enough energy without adding caffeine to the mix."

Kurt inhaled the smell wafting from his cup, "I miss being here."

"We miss you too Bud, but I sleep a lot easier knowing you're safe at Dalton. And don't tell your Grandmother I said that, she'd never let me forget it."

"Grandma loves being right." Kurt laughed.

"Yeah, her Grandson takes after her in that respect."

Kurt's mouth dropped open in mock horror, "Dad, Hunter's nothing like Grandma." Both the Hummels start laughing.

"What's so funny?" Hunter walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup and joined Kurt and Burt at the table.

"The fact that you two take after your Grandma and both seem addicted to coffee." Burt laughed at the image of both Kurt and Hunter sitting in an almost identical positions sniffing their coffee, "How anyone who has to sit in the same room as you two can't tell you're related I don't know. Has no-one guessed yet?"

"I think only one person figured it out and Kurt decided to trust a couple of my closest friends when he started. And we then decided if anyone asked we wouldn't deny it, Uncle Burt."

"Good so what have you two got planned for the day?"

"I'm going shopping with Cedes, Tina, Brit and Rachel. Hunter, I think, was going to kill zombies and spend time working on his new bromance with Finn and later we've got a party a Tana's."

"Santana not shopping with you?"

"Cedes said she's getting the house ready for the party_ 'Don't want you low life's breaking my shit.'_I think that's what Cedes said she said, but we had a little falling out a while back and I think she's avoiding me, if I'm honest."

"No offence Bud but you and that girl fall out so many times it 's hard to keep track. What she do this time or does she still think you're gonna turn straight and run of with Brit?"

Kurt started to blush and Hunter laughed, "She tried to find out what guy he liked at school and forced him to admit it, only for the guy, who Kurt thought hated him, to over-hear, embarrassing him in the process."

"Hunter!" Kurt squeaked.

Hunter looked amused, "What, it's true. Don't you think you should tell Uncle Burt about Sebastian." Hunter plastered a smug look on his face as he got up and left the room, waving as he went.

Kurt turned to Burt and cracked a nervous smile and Burt raised both eyebrows and waited, "It's not what you think Daddy..."

* * *

After the most embarrassing conversation of his life so far with his equally embarrassed father, Kurt got ready and met the girls at the mall and Hunter spent his day with Finn and Puck, who showed up just in time to try to help Burt explain safe sex to Kurt.

Hunter, Finn and Puck stood waiting in the living room for Kurt to finish getting ready, "KURT, KUUURRTT, MOVE YOUR ASS OR WE'LL LEAVE WITHOUT YOU."

Kurt stood in the door way, "Stop shouting Noah, and if you even try to leave without me I'll tell your Mom about all the pork you eat when you're over here."

"Bitch." Puck walked past Kurt heading out to the car.

Kurt followed close behind Puck, "You know you love me really, Noah."

"So Princess, you gonna drink tonight or you gonna be a pussy like Finn and drink soda all night?" Puck opened the car door for Kurt to climb into Finn's truck.

"Why Noah, are you trying to get me drunk and take advantage of me?" Kurt winked at Noah as he climbed in.

Hunter lent into Finn, " Is Puck gay?"

"Puck is what you could call flexible when it comes to dating and that ,so ... KURT WHAT IS IT YOU CALL PUCK?"

Kurt looked at Finn and Hunter as they got in the truck, "I'm guessing you've been asked if Noah's gay, so my answer is Pan, as in pansexual." Kurt turned and smiled at Puck, "Noah would love everyone if they'd let him."

"To right sweetheart. You know you want me, so stop fighting it." Hunter's mouth dropped open as Kurt and Puck burst out laughing.

Finn took pity on Hunter, "Don't worry they're joking. We all know that their like brothers."

"Sure Hudson, you keep believing that. Your bro ain't as innocent as you think." Puck winked at Hunter as Finn's mouth dropped open.

* * *

Sebastian, Blaine, Jeff and Nick arrived at the address Santana had texted the night before.

"You know it's not too late to go back to school Sebastian, Kurt need never know we were here." Blaine pleaded with his friend.

"What, we're invited. It's not my fault Kurt didn't know, that's it." Sebastian headed to the open front door, heading towards the music into the house.

Blaine looked at Nick and Jeff, shrugging his shoulders, "Come on, let's go watch the fireworks. For what it's worth, I'm betting on Kurt to win this one." The three jogged to catch up with Sebastian.

* * *

Kurt spotted Sebastian from the other side of the room, he ducked down behind the couch pulling Hunter with him, "What the hell Pippin, I almost spilt me beer over myself."

"Shut up Merry, Sebastian just turned up."

"Nooo, you're seeing things." Hunter looked over the back of the couch and ducked straight back down again. "Okay you're not seeing things. Blaine, Nick and Jeff are with him too. Did you ask him to come?"

Kurt gently slapped Hunter's arm, "Of course I didn't, do you really think I'd be sitting on the floor if I had?"

"So how'd he get the address?"

"Santana, he must have called her after I spoke to him yesterday. God I'm dumb," Kurt shook his head, "He said something about Satan trying to get me laid and asked if there was booze and hot boys. I thought he was messing about."

"Oh my god, he got jealous at the thought of you being at a party with other guys so he's crashing it. Ha"

Kurt started to get annoyed, " I'm glad you think this is funny, am I really so untrustworthy?"

"No, don't think like that now. It's not that he doesn't trust you, I'm sure he does. It's more like he's scared he's not good enough for you and you'll realize that. We may all think he's confident and that, but Lukey did a real number on him and he's feeling a little insecure."

"He's still not going to get away with this."

* * *

"Can you see him?" Sebastian scanned the room, looking for Kurt.

"How am I going to see him? Everyone's taller than me, all I see is people's backs." Blaine looked back to Sebastian, "Look, why don't we go get a drink and ask someone if they've seen him, it's not so loud in the kitchen." Blaine started pulling Sebastian out of the room and headed towards the kitchen.

As they entered the kitchen Sebastian spotted Santana, "Hey Satan, you seen Kurt or Hunter?"

Santana turned, "Well hello Hottie, I'm fine, thanks for asking, and did you bring the booze?"

"Yes Satan, Nick and Jeff brought it in when we got here." Sebastian looked at her, waiting.

"Oh yeah, that's right, you're looking for sweet-lips." Santana turned to Brittany, "Brit, how much has Humbelina had to drink so far?"

"He's had two cups of my magic brew."

Santana turned back to Sebastian, "Well, if my plan worked, he should be well on his way to wasted. And if my boys worked their magic Kurtie should be the meat in a Hummel sandwich, if you know what I mean." Santana winked at a horrified Sebastian and walked over to Brittany.

"Blaine we've got to find him, I knew that crazy woman was up-to something." Sebastian grabbed hold of Blaine's shirt, "You check down here and I'll check upstairs. If you find him text me."

As soon as Blaine and Sebastian left the kitchen Santana opened the pantry door that Brittany had been blocking, "Okay Lady coast's clear. Hottie is running around looking for you, are we all square now?"

"For now." Kurt walked out of the kitchen and headed to the living room.

Kurt ran straight into Blaine as he entered the room," Hello Blaine, fancy seeing you here."

"Kurt, I tried to stop him I swear. He just missed you and when Santana invited him..."

"Blaine, please don't insult my intelligence. Tana already told me he called her for an invite and you couldn't stop him even if you tried, I do know what he's like."

"I'm sorry Kurt, he just..."

Kurt cut Blaine off, " I know, I was a little angry at first but as Hunter reminded me Luke shattered his confidence when it comes to this couple stuff, I'm going to cut him a little slack this time. Now you better send a text to say you found me."

* * *

Kurt walked over to Hunter and Puck, "Did you tell Noah what's happening?"

"Yeah he did Princess, let's go get our grind on." Puck grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him in close and started to dance.

Sebastian found Blaine in the hallway just outside the living room door, "Where is he?"

"HHmm..."

"Is he in here?" Sebastian pointed towards the living room and Blaine nodded in response.

Sebastian walked into the room and his eyes went straight to where Kurt was dancing with some muscular guy with a Mohawk. Sebastian stood there watching as the guy wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him tight to his front. He was holding a beer in his other hand and pouring the contents into Kurt's mouth.

Hunter moved to Sebastian's side, "Hey Bas, when did you get here?"

"Not long. Who's the guy with his hands all over Kurt?" Sebastian didn't take his eyes off Kurt as he spoke.

"Oh that's Noah, old friend, I think he's in New Directions and according to Kurt he _loves everyone_." Hunter tried hard to hold in his laughter as he watched Sebastian trying to keep his composure as he watched Kurt, "You okay? You're looking a little pale there. You're not worried about Kurt and Noah are you? Kurt said you trusted him."

Sebastian seemed to snap himself back together, "Of course I trust him, dumbass. He only dancing with the guy, I can see that."

"Sure, I believe you." Hunter bit his bottom lip.

"Yeah you should. Why would Kurt look elsewhere when he's got me?" Sebastian started to look worried, "I'm going to get a drink." And with that Sebastian left the room.

Sebastian stood out on the back porch sipping his drink, trying to rationalizing with himself about what he was feeling. He trusted Kurt, but seeing that guy with his hands on him just got to him. He wanted to march across that room, pull Kurt away and tell that guy Kurt was his. But he knew Kurt would go Diva on him if he did.

"Hello handsome, why you out here all by your lonesome?"

Sebastian turned around to face a tipsy Kurt, "I didn't want my boyfriend to castrate me for stalking him."

"I don't think he'd go that far. 'Cause what would be the point of having a boyfriend if his junk was missing? Though he would still have the right to be very pissed off with said boyfriend." Kurt took a step toward Sebastian.

Sebastian started to smile a little, "You have a very good point, but what if I told him that I came because I missed him and want to spend some time with him?"

Kurt took another small step forward, "If I was the boyfriend, I'd say don't lie and tell me the truth before I go back to my dance partner."

The smile dropped from Sebastian's face, "Okay, I'd tell him how scared I am of him realizing I'm not good enough and dumping me to find someone better."

Kurt melted, he forgot how angry he had been at Sebastian and closed the gap between them, "You are stupid. We've both got issues, but as long as we're honest about them we'll be just fine. And for the record, you are good enough for me. In fact, Noah wants to give you a medal for being able to handle me."

Sebastian put his arms around Kurt's waist, "From what I saw, that Noah guy was trying to handle you as well."

"Come on Bas, can you blame him? Have you seen my ass in these jeans, I'm finding it hard not to touch myself." Kurt licked his lips.

"How drunk are you and where is my blushing virgin?"

"Not so drunk that I don't know what I'm saying. And I don't doubt that in the morning I will be hiding under a rock when I remember what I just said."

"Or it could mean you're feeling comfortable around me or you can't resist me, either way it's a win for me."

"And there he is my gorgeous, arrogant boyfriend back from the land of insecurity."

"It's good to be back. I'm sorry for crashing your night with your friends, I'll grab the guys and leave."

"As much as that's a lovely gesture, there might be one or two issues if you try to get the others to leave."

"Don't tell me Nick finally managed to talk to a girl without getting a slap."

"That's right, and Jeff was all over my girl Cedes. I also think any reconciliation between Blaine and James is off."

Sebastian looked quizzical for a moment when something suddenly dawned on him, "No shit, Mohawk?"

"As I left, Blaine was standing by the wall inspecting Noah's famous guns." Kurt lifted his arms and flexed like he'd seen Puck do a thousand times, "Noah likes a nice round ass and seeing as mine was never an option he'd pretty much scoped out Blaine's when you all walked in."

"So when he was grinding up on you..."

"All for your benefit dear. Like I said, I was pissed and wanted to teach you a little lesson. Did it work?"

"Well I could have charged over and gone all caveman on you, and believe me I was very close to doing it. But I chose to remove myself and talk to you when you finished dancing. Is that the lesson I needed to learn?"

"The fact you trusted me even when your issues told you different, then yes, you did." Kurt placed his hand on the back of Sebastian's head and pulled him into a kiss.

Sebastian deepened the kiss, slowly moving his hands to cup Kurt's ass, "Now as much as I love a good bit of man on man porn, my neighbors don't. And I'm sure sweet-cheeks doesn't want to lose his v card on my porch, so I suggest you get a friggin room."

Sebastian looked up at Santana, "For someone who helped get us together you sure do a good job of cock-blocking, Satan" Sebastian looked back to Kurt, "Come on Princess, let's go show everyone how to dance."

* * *

**This story will be done within the next couple of chapters and I'm starting to look for ideas for a new story, if you've got any let me know(I'm willing to try out other pairings for Kurt.)**

**As always let me know what you think.**

**Sara xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks again to you all for the reviews and follows. **

**Once again a massive thank you to HPandWforever for sorting out my mistakes.**

* * *

"EVERYBODY QUIET!"

"What the ...Why do you always have to start these meetings by yelling Hunter?" Kurt rubbed the ear that was closest to Hunter when he started to yell.

As the room started to quiet down, the Warblers started to hear sounds of several people talking quite loudly outside in the hallways.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he recognized the voices, "Oh my god ...Why can't they just leave their drama back at McKinley."

"Okay Princess what's going on and what the hell, are they arguing?" Sebastian asked.

"It's the New Directions, and if you think that's arguing, you're in for a big shock." As Kurt finished speaking the door to the music room flew open.

Rachel and Mercedes came in first, closely followed by Santana, Brittany and Tina, It appeared Quinn had stopped just outside, stalling the boys.

"KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL!" Rachel screeched when she couldn't spot Kurt. A wall of Warblers moved to one side, revealing Kurt, "You! Mister. How do I...," Mercedeselbowed Rachel in the ribs, "Sorry, We not know that you're related to him?" Rachel pointed at Hunter.

Kurt heard the little gasps from several of the Warblers and Nick whispering that he had known from day one. He stepped forward and looked at the Warblers, "Hunter and I will explain everything to you all shortly, but first I need to deal with these nut cases who think it's okay to waltz into a school they don't go to and disrupt everything."

The Warblers stayed quiet as Quinn, Finn, Puck , Sam and Mike came into the room. Finn went straight over to Kurt, "I'm so sorry dude, it just slipped out, I'd been so good.. but we were getting ready for Regionals and since The Warblers won their sectionals and being the only group to worry about, Puck and Santana wanted to come spy but Rachel said that maybe when you came home for the weekend that I could get you spill some secrets seeing as I'm your bro. Then everyone started to agree and kept saying about family loyalty and ..." Finn started to get flustered.

"That's when my boy burst out that you'd be more loyal to The Warblers as GI Joe here is actually really related by blood and that." Noah put his hand on Finn's shoulder and threw a wink in Blaine's direction, "Hey babe, miss me?" Blaine started to grin.

Kurt blew out the breath he was holding, " So instead of just calling me, you all decided to drive all the way here?" Kurt looked to Rachel.

"Of course, as your best friend and future collage room-mate, I felt betrayed that you withheld this important information from me."

"Okay crazy woman, one; you're not his best friend and two; he doesn't have to tell anyone anything he doesn't want to, because it's his business, not yours." Sebastian wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist.

"OKAY LISTEN UP EVERYONE." All eyes turned to Hunter, "Yes, Kurt and I are in fact cousins. Now, I know that The Warblers will know what that means and will understand that Kurt wanted to make 'real friends' when he started here." The Warblers started to talk among themselves as Hunter addressed The New Directions, "Does it really matter that much? Do you have a full disclosure policy in your club? Tell me Rachel, does Kurt know everyone you're related too?"

Rachel looked stunned, "Well I emmm..."

"He could have made life easier for us." Quinn stepped up behind Rachel.

Blaine leaned into Sebastian and whispered, "This is gonna be interesting."

Kurt looked at Quinn, "How's that exactly?"

"Oh, come on Kurt, don't play dumb. We struggled to raise money for a bus to take us to competitions and we spent hours making our costumes, one swipe of your platinum card would have taken care of it all. I bet The Warblers travel first class."

"It didn't take you long to start seeing dollar signs. I bet you gave everyone the full run down on my finances." Kurt slowly looked every member of The New Directions in the eye as he spoke, "This is why I didn't tell you," He gestured towards Quinn, "All people see is a walking wallet, they don't see the fun we had raising the money for the death trap of a bus or the laughing and joking as we worked into the night making our costumes. So what if the bus had no air-con and smelt a little? We didn't seem to care when we celebrated our win on the drive back, and that school we beat that had on the designer dresses, didn't help them win did it."

"Now, don't you think we're all like Quinn. I earn my money, so does Sam and Mike's parents are rich, not as rich as you, but still. " Noah spoke up.

"And Puck seemed to enjoy wearing that dress as you pinned the hem up Lady-lips." Santana added with a snort of laughter.  
"So why are you so pissed at him, then?" Sebastian looked at Rachel and Mercedes. Sebastian started to smile as if he'd just figured something out, "You two our scared you'regoing to lose him. You're frightened that you're not as important to him as you thought."

Both girls looked down at the floor, "Is that true?" Kurt walked over to Rachel and Mercedes, pulling them into a hug, "Oh girls, don't think you're not important to me. Who else can I moan to when Sebastian's a complete ass, Blaine defends him and Hunter just wants to punch him, but you two listen and then you give great advice. You don't judge and you know me well enough to figure out what I need. I can't get that from the boys. And plus, we have the best sleepovers."

"See, I told you both to stop listening to bullshit that the gold digging Barbie doll keeps spouting. She only wanted you two to try to get him back at school with us because she thought you'd get him to fund us. The most fun we've had as a group is when we're flying by the seat of our pants, makes winning so much sweeter, ain't that right, Porcelain?"

"Satan, I don't actually believe I'm going to do this, but you're right." Kurt smiled at her, "And now if we have resolved our issues and all agreed that Quinn is a bitch..." At that Quinn huffed and stormed out of the room, " We all need to get back to our competition to prep and I'm sure you lot haven't even picked a set list yet."

Rachel suddenly realized what Kurt had said, "Oh my goodness, come on we have to go." Rachel started to usher out The New Directions, "Got to go Kurt, but don't waste time, you know you can't beat me... Defying Gravity remember..." Rachel added as she left the room.

Kurt walked back to Sebastian, Hunter and Blaine, "Remind me to tell her that I blew that note on purpose some time soon." The other three stood there, wondering what the hell had just happened.

* * *

Kurt sat at his desk doing his homework when someone knocked on his door. He opened the door to reveal Jeff, Thad, Simon and a few other Warblers standing there. " Good evening boys please come in."

The boys entered and sat in various places in the room. Jeff stood and spoke to Kurt, "Now we get why you never told us about you and Hunter at first, but we are a little hurt that after time you still felt you had to keep it from us."

Kurt looked around the room at all the faces as Thad began to speak. "We became your friends and it hurts a bit that you still didn't trust us."

"I will point out I did say it was a bit strange that Kurt, Hunter, Mrs C and Kurt's Dad all went out together after the charity gig and how Hunter seemed a bit too protective of someone he'd just met and the cute nicknames they used. But you lot thought that he, Seb and Hunter had this weird threesome going on." Simon added.

Kurt started laughing, "Really? A threesome? Wow you've all got great imaginations and as much as Sebastian would go for the idea, no sorry to disappoint guys. Now I'm sorry for not telling you all after we had become friends, but after a while it just never came up. If you had asked about your concerns I would have told you. I guess we just forgot to mention it. We didn't mean to hurt any of you, honestly."

The boys all looked to each other and then Simon spoke again. "It's cool Kurt, Jeff's just pissed Nick found out before him, you know how those two get, and Thad was hoping for some sort of gay orgy to break out at practice."

"Yeah and Simon can forget his invite to Mrs C's wedding to your Dad." Thad added.

"SIMON, you thought we were fixing up my Dad and Grandmother...Ewwww." Kurt started laughing again.

"Hey, at least I didn't picture you in bed with Hunter, now that's worse." The room erupted into laughter.

As things settled down, Jeff started to speak. "So Kurt what's the story with the Mohawk guy and Blaine?"

"You know what, you lot aren't that different than my girls.." Kurt laughed again, "Just not as dramatic."

* * *

"Okay Princess, why am I getting told you were having a private party with some of the Warblers and where was my invite? You know I love a party." Sebastian pulled Kurt to him and gently started to kiss Kurt's neck.

"Well, unlike my crazy Lima friends,_ooh that's feels good_, the slightly saner Warblers felt a bit hurt by my decision to keep quiet about Hunter and me being related,_ hmm yeah just there_, and ask me why."

Sebastian carried on kissing Kurt's neck, slowly moving up to his lips, "So are they all okay now or do you want me to talk to them?"

Kurt pulled back from Sebastian's soft pecks, "No we're all good, but I do think we may need to get one or two of them some help. Thad seemed to have convinced himself that I was the meat in a Sebastian and Hunter sandwich and Simon had Dad marrying Grandma."

"Yeah, Thad seems fascinated with threesomes, he's been dropping hints since we got together." Kurt glared at Sebastian, "Hey don't look at me like that, I told him I don't share and to keep his paws of."

"Good, I don't share either and you, Mister Smythe, are mine."

"I like it when you get all possessive on me Princess, makes me so hot for you."

"Well we do have an hour or so before we have to get back to rehearsal." Kurt licked his lips.

"You know Princess, I may have something we could do in the meantime." Sebastian started to smirk.

"Don't you smirk at me like that or you'll be doing nothing for the next hour." Kurt teased.

"You wouldn't do that to me, you love me too much."

Kurt looked at his boyfriend, "Yeah, I guess I do."

Sebastian smiled back, " Good because I do too."

* * *

**So that's it the last chapter let me know what you think. Thank you all again for reading my story and I hope to be back with something new for you all very soon.**

**Sara xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sequel up; Begin Again.**

**As requested.**

**Sara xxx**


End file.
